Sundays at Tiffany's
by MissJD
Summary: Rachel y Quinn son muy buenas amigas, de niñas, pero por una razón ya no podrán verse. (ADAPTACIÓN película, aunque tiene algunos detallitos distintos) ((También, está en WATTPAD))
1. Only

Una mañana en la ciudad de Nueva York, el día de Navidad del año 1995. Mientras unos patinaban en la pista de hielo, ubicada en alguna parte del Central Park, otros iban de paseo en carruaje, el típico gran árbol navideño y la nieve estaba en lo suyo, claro.

—Bien, déjeme ver si entiendo… —decía Shelby Corcoran a su celular, muy bien abrigada, pues, andaba en alguna parte del Central Park… ¡Cómo si saber eso fuera lo más importante de la historia! Puf!— ¿Me dice que solo hoy podemos reunirnos? ¿Hoy, víspera de navidad y también el cumpleaños de mi hija?

—¡Juguemos a la geografía! —le decía una Rachel de 10 años a su amiga Quinn de 11 años, acercándose a algo que parecía más restos de nieve; ambas estaban vestidas con unas parkas beige, Rachel tenía un pantalón azul, una bufanda roja y su pelo castaño suelto, y Quinn tenía un pantalón negro, camisa cuadriculada negra que se le notaba porque su parka estaba abierta, con su pequeño pelo rubio suelto. Y estos detalles sí son importantes porque sí.

—California. —respondió Quinn, alejándose de los restos de nieve y su amiga se inclinó a agarrar un poco de ello.

—Arkansas —le dijo Rachel, haciendo una "bola de nieve" con aquellos restos, una mujer con mucha imaginación, supongo.

—¿Arkansas? ¿eso termina con 'ese' o con qué? —preguntó la rubia confundida.

—Con 'ese'.

—Ssss… podría ser Sudáfrica —le dijo emocionada, señalándola, de haber encontrado un país con 'ese'.

Rachel sonrió, señalándola de regreso —Pero ya dijiste África.

—Pero no Sudáfrica. —le aclaró, sacándole la lengua y Rachel le lanzó su bola de nieve en el brazo.

 **…**

¿Saben quiénes más seguían en lo suyo? Los famosos taxis amarillos de Nueva York.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Shelby por el celular, mientras caminaban por las calles neoyorquinas.

—Atala —le dijo Rachel a Quinn, que iban caminando a la par de Shelby.

—Bueno, ahora, estás inventando —la volteó a ver y regresó su vista a su camino, dándole un pequeño golpe con su mano, que estaba metida en uno de los bolsillos de su parka, en el codo de Rachel.

—Es cierto, existe —Rachel la veía, mientras caminaban.

—Bueno, uh… —pensaba la rubia— a… a… ¿Qué empieza con 'a'? ¡Oh! —volteando a ver a la pequeña castaña— ¡Arriba!

—'Arriba' no es un lugar —le explicaba, negando con su cabeza.

—Sí, sí lo es —señaló con su índice derecho hacia el cielo de la mañana de Navidad—, está allí… arriba —Rachel dirigió su vista hacía allá.

La más pequeña negó, sonriendo —Eres una tonta. —Se detenían frente a un cristal y atrás de éste estaba un cartel de una obra de teatro que se llamaba One Special Night ( _Una Noche Especial)_ , unas manos con guantes lo inclinaban un poco. La pequeña Rachel suspiró, Quinn lo notó y la miró.

Shelby se acercó a ellas—Eso está mejor. —Pues, tal parece, era ella quién estaba arreglando ese cartel, porque era la directora de la obra. Tenía que cuidar la promoción de la misma. Las empujó suavemente para que siguieran caminando.

 **…**

Ahora, ellas dos se encontraban en una mesa de algún restaurante algo elegante, cada una en cada extremo. Con un helado de chocolate en el centro de la mesa para las dos. Rachel agarró un poco con una cuchara, luego tomó de su taza con chocolate que tenía crema batida encima y le quedó un poco de esta en su nariz y boca. Quinn rió, señalándole la nariz para que se limpiara. Rachel también se rió, limpiándose con su mano derecha.

Quinn vio en una mesa atrás de ellas dos, estaba una mujer con tres niños pelirrojos casi de la edad de ellas —¿Cuál es su historia?

—Oh, pobres niños —dijo en un tono triste fingido—. La mujer, Annie Winkle, es dueña de un circo itinerante, donde los niños trabajan. —Quinn muy atenta a lo que la castaña decía— Su madre es la mujer gorda y… sabes, su padre es el tragasables y doma-leones.

—¿Nombre del circo? —preguntó la pequeña rubia, con su mirada fija en Rachel.

—"El Genial Espectáculo de —haciendo un gesto de arcoíris con sus manos— Annie y sus leones extravagantes" —Quinn rió ante la imaginación de Rachel, por la historia que se inventó al ver a los niños y a la señora que los acompañaba—. Los artistas —siguió— deben presentarse frente a los niños extraterrestres con tres cabezas —haciendo gestos con sus manos— y seis pies— Ellos no aplauden como nosotros, ¿sabes? —le explicaba.

—Eeh… —algo confundida— ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

—¡Bailan tap! —se levantó de su silla y empezó a bailar, haciendo un zapateo en el suelo de madera.

—Es la historia más genial —sonriendo mientras veía como Rachel bailaba tap frente a ella. Segundos después se acercó Shelby que se había reunido con la persona que estaba hablando por celular hace ratos. Shelby tocó el hombro de Rachel, quien se detuvo.

—Uhm. —Shelby— Bueno… —se aclaró la garganta, en una silla a la par de la de Rachel, para sentarse y se sentaron. Rachel mirándola— eso fue una pérdida de tiempo —refiriéndose a la persona con quien se había reunido—. Realmente querían que monte un musical sobre vampiros adolescentes, digo… ¿quién en su sano juicio querría ir al teatro a ver un grupo de vampiros cantando? —Rachel y Quinn sonrieron— Bueno, parece que estaba delicioso —dijo viendo el vaso largo de cristal en el que había estado el helado.

—Mmh. No lo comí todo yo sola —sonrío viendo hacia la rubia, removiéndose en su lugar—, Quinn se comió la mayoría.

La rubia abrió su boca —¡Claro que no, Rach! —la castaña se rió.

—¡Ah! Bueno, linda. Ya fue suficiente. Hora de irse —agarró el vaso de cristal para dárselo al mesero que se acercó a ellas.

—Pero celebramos mi cumpleaños —le decía triste la pequeña Rachel a Shelby.

—Gracias —Shelby le dijo al mesero. Ella se levantó de su silla— Apúrense, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí. —y se alejó de la silla, dejando a Quinn y a Rachel ahí.

Rachel suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Quinn la miraba fijamente —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupada.

Sin abrir los ojos, Rachel: —¿Te recuerdas cuándo era pequeña y creía que si cerraba los ojos nadie podría verme?

—Sí —respondió la pequeña rubia.

Rachel abrió los ojos y su mirada permanecía fija en su taza de chocolate —Quiero seguir haciéndolo.

Quinn agachó la mirada hacia donde la tenía Rachel, luego girando su vista hacia la derecha y la regresó algo sorprendida, aunque la pequeña castaña no lo había notado. —No mires ahora; pero… —regresó su vista hacia la derecha— acabo de ver —ya con la atención de Rachel, señaló con su cabeza hacia la derecha— a la niña más bonita que he visto en mi vida.

Rachel vio confusa hacia la derecha de ella y luego regresó su vista a Quinn —¿Dónde? —preguntó una confusa Rachel.

—A tu izquierda; pero… —levantó su palma izquierda para que la castaña detuviera su acción— no voltees rápido —entendiendo, Rachel movía muy lentamente su cabecita hacia su izquierda—, seguro está cansada de que la vean todo el tiempo. —Quinn veía a Rachel— Un poco más.

Rachel se topó con su reflejo, en el espejo y sonrió entendiendo lo que Quinn había hecho. Quinn, sonriendo, se inclinó un poco para ver también hacia el espejo, pues, éste era algo pequeño y solo reflejaba a Rachel sentada. La castaña regresó la mirada a Quinn y la rubia lo hizo, igual, sonriéndose. La pequeña Rachel se levantó, la rubia siguió a la niña con la mirada, fue hacia Quinn, ésta se levantó de su silla, también, y se abrazaron.

 **.**

* * *

Adaptación de una de las escenas de la película llamada Sundays at Tiffany's (por eso este ONE-SHOT tiene ese nombre). La película es bonita y es así como inicia (aunque yo he cambiado unas cosillas, claro ñ_ñ), así que NO es spoiler por si alguien quisiera verla. ;)

MsPxo


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bueno, ya** **no** **es un one-shot. Equisdé.  
¡Felices fiestas! ;)**

* * *

— **¿Sabes por qué compramos tu regalo de cumpleaños en Tiffany, cada año?** —le preguntaba Shelby a la pequeña Rachel, mientras caminaban agarradas de la mano, y Quinn a un lado de su amiga.

 _—_ **Porque es mi tienda favorita y una chica no debe depender de un hombre para tener sus joyas.** —le respondía Rachel.

Shelby se detuvo y se agachó un poco — **Exactamente. Eres la única persona con la que cuentas en este mundo. Lo que llaman** ** _"amor verdadero"_** **es solo para los cuentos de hadas y las tarjetas.** —Shelby dijo eso, caminando un poco.

 _—_ **Es mentira.** —le dijo Quinn y Rachel la volteó a ver — **El amor real, el de verdad, es para siempre. Nunca, nunca se termina.**

— **Vamos, vamos a buscar algo hermoso** —dijo Shelby, halando a su hija de la mano. Entraron a Tiffany, por la puerta giratoria, Shelby primero y las pequeñas atrás, en otra de las puertas giratorias. Dando una vuelta extra, antes de entrar a Tiffany  & Co.

— **Ay, mira** —decía emocionada la pequeña castaña viendo las joyas que estaban en las vitrinas, mientras Quinn la seguía de cerca.

— **Es hermoso** —dijo la pequeña rubia, siguiendo a Rachel que iba de vitrina en vitrina.

— **Lo sé** —respondió Rachel, acercándose a donde estaba su mamá. — **¡Mira ese diamante!**

— **Es brillante** —decía Quinn, que ya estaba en otra vitrina, a donde Rachel fue.

— **Brilla tanto. ¡Mira ese!** —seguía la castaña, súper emocionada. — **Disculpe, Señorita, ¿usted trabaja aquí? Estoy buscando las mejores joyas de toda la tienda, ¿podría ayudarme?** —jugaba la pequeña Rachel, que se reflejaba en el espejo que Shelby estaba viendo. — **Ok. ¡Genial! Muéstreme todo lo que tiene.** —Shelby se le pudo notar algo incomoda, al ver eso — **Vamos, vamos a ver allá** —seguía Rachel, corriendo a ver otra vitrina, mientras hacía como si era halada por alguien.

— **Mira eso** —expresó a Quinn— **es tan amarillo.**

— **¿Te gustaría probarte algo?** —preguntó la trabajadora, atrás del mostrador, a la pequeña cumpleañera.

— **Sí, por favor.** —viendo la vitrina frente a ella — **Quiero…** —observando todas las joyas que estaban ahí — **… ¡ese!**

— **¡Gran elección!** —expresó la rubia.

— **Oh.** —dijo la trabajadora, agarrando el anillo que había elegido Rachel— **Bien.**

Rachel extendió su mano hacia la trabajadora, para que le colocara el anillo elegido. Que era de plata con un diamante color amarillo encima. Brillante, claro. La pequeña castaña suspiró, acercándose su mano para ver el anillo. — **Es tan hermoso.** —dando vueltas de la emoción. Y la trabajadora sonrió.

Mientras… claro, Shelby viendo otras joyas que eran de su gusto. — **Oooh, le va a encantar** —le decía Shelby a otra trabajadora, sosteniendo una pequeña cadena. Volteando a ver a su hija, junto a la trabajadora.

— **Sí, me encanta** —decía la pequeña castaña, a unos tres metros de ellas dos. — **¿No te gusta, Quinn? Es tan hermoso** —viendo el anillo que había elegido probarse, hace unos minutos.

— **Su hija** —dijo la trabajadora, regresando la mirada a Shelby— **es tan creativa.**

— **Somos una familia de teatro** —le respondió Shelby, intentando convencerse más a ella misma que a la trabajadora de Tiffany  & Co.

La trabajadora solamente alzó ambas cejas y vio que Rachel se acercaba, con el anillo de diamante amarillo, aún puesto. — **¿Quieres que te lo envuelva?**

— **Ojalá.** —dirigiéndose a ella, extendiendo su mano para que le quitara el anillo, con Quinn a su lado derecho.

— **Cuando crezcas y te cases** —le daba esperanzas Quinn a su pequeña amiga—, **ese será tu anillo de bodas.**

Rachel no tan de acuerdo, hizo una observación: — **Es amarillo** —viendo el anillo que la trabajadora estaba guardando—. **Debo llevar un diamante cuando me case,** —le respondió a Quinn — **es la regla.**

— **Algunas reglas están para romperse** —Quinn, sonriéndole — **Debes llevar un anillo que le diga al mundo que eres especial, Rach.**

— **Es un diamante amarillo, es muy especial** —dijo la trabajadora. Ambas niñas sonrieron.

— **¡Perfecto!** —se emocionó la rubia — **En ese caso, es realmente** ** _tu_** **anillo.** —y siguieron caminando por la tienda.

 **…**

— **Son casi las 5:15, pasaré a dos dígitos** —dijo Rachel a Quinn, refiriéndose a los años que estaba cumpliendo, viendo un reloj que estaba en una de las vitrinas de Tiffany.

— **Diez años de edad…** —dijo Quinn, volteando a ver a su amiga — **la edad de la conciencia.** —ahora, fijando su vista en el suelo y siguió caminando. Rachel la seguía, con la mirada fija. — **El año en el que empiezas a tomar tus decisiones. El año en el que…** —dio una vista rápida a su pequeña amiga, pero la regresó al suelo. Es más seguro ahí. — **El año en el que superas tu niñez.**

Rachel frunzó el ceño. ¿De qué estaba hablando Quinn, ahora? Hablaba como su madre cuando terminaba de leer esos libros motivacionales **—¿De qué hablas, Quinn?** —dijo buscando la mirada de la rubia, pero ésta seguía viendo hacia el suelo.

— **Ya puedes estar sola, ahora.** —otra vez, con una vista rápida hacia Rachel para luego regresar al suelo. — **Es momento de irme.** —se detuvo, viendo a la castaña a los ojos, por fin.

— **¿A dónde?** —preguntó una Rachel confundida.

Quinn bajó la mirada y no sabiendo cómo explicarse. Suspiró y regresó la mirada a Rachel — **Tendré que irme a las 5:15. A la hora en que naciste.**

Rachel seguía confundida. **—¿Qué? ¿Po… ¿Por qué? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?** —exigía respuestas.

Quinn vio para todos lados, antes de responder y suspiró — **Para siempre.**

— **No,** —refunfuñó la otra pequeña — **no puedes hacerme esto, Quinn.** —se le cortó la voz y empezaba a sollozar.

— **Solo podemos estar hasta que nuestro niño cumpla diez.** —le explicaba Quinn, intentando mantener la compostura. — **Después de eso, los amigos imaginarios deben irse.**

Rachel frunzó el ceño, otra vez, y negó con la cabeza — **Eso no es justo.**

Quinn bajo la mirada por un segundo **—¡Estarás bien! Eres inteligente y creativa y fuerte.**

La pequeña Rachel sollozando negó, dolida— **¿Por qué no me dijiste que esto pasaría?**

— **Lo intenté. Esperé el momento perfecto, solo…** —bajó la cabeza y solo elevó los ojos un segundo, para responder: — **solo** **que nunca era el mejor momento.**

— **No dejaré que te vayas, lo prohíbo.** _—_ dijo golpeando el suelo, con su pie, muy enfadada con la rubia.

— **No tengo opción** —le explicó Quinn — **Son las reglas.**

 **—** **¡Dijiste que algunas reglas se rompen!** —contraatacó Rachel, sollozando.

Quinn negó con la cabeza — **No ésta, Rach.**

— **Quiero irme contigo** —pidió casi llorando.

— **No puedes.** —viendo su alrededor — **Aquí es donde nos conocimos, así que… aquí nos despedimos.** —resaltó la rubia.

— **Pero te extrañaré mucho**.

— **Cuando me vaya, ni siquiera me recordarás** —intentando consolarla, aunque sus ojos avellana se estaban cristalizando por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Siempre era muy difícil ésta parte, pero con Rachel le estaba costando más, mucho más.

— **Pero eres la única que sabe todo sobre mí. Eres mi única amiga en todo el mundo.** —a Quinn se le salieron algunas lágrimas — **Te amo.**

— **También, te amo.**

— **Lloras,** —observó Rachel, curiosamente — **nunca te vi llorar.**

— **¿En serio?** —Quinn llevó su mano a la cara para tocar los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. — **Te tengo en el corazón, el amor nos mantendrá juntas.** —dijo dando un paso hacia Rachel, dejando un beso en su mejilla y dando pasos hacia atrás. Hasta llegar al elevador que se encontraba atrás de ellas, entro. Y se cerraron las puertas del elevador.

Rachel corrió hacia el elevador, cuando salió del shock, pero las puertas ya estaban cerradas **—¡Quinn! ¡Quinn!** —tocando el botón para que las puertas del elevador se abrieran y golpeando esas puertas con sus puños.

Shelby se acercó a su hija, preocupada — **Hey, ¿qué sucede?**

— **Por favor, abran la puerta** —dijo la pequeña castaña a una trabajadora de Tiffany.

— **¿Qué sucede?** —repitió Shelby, intentando agarrar la mano de su hija.

— **Quinn está ahí adentro.**

— **¿Su hija?** —preguntó la trabajadora a Shelby.

— **No, no es nada. Es solo su amiga imaginaria** —explicó Shelby a la señorita.

— **Quinn es real, es real** —dijo Rachel llorando.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Shelby y Rachel voltearon a ver — **Mira,** —se agachó Shelby, a la altura de su hija— **ahí está tu amiguita. ¡Hola, Quinn!**

— **Se fue** —dijo Rachel, triste, más para sí misma — **No volverá, jamás.**

— **Mira lo que te compré** —le mostró Shelby, cambiando de tema, esa cadenita que estuvo viendo y colocándosela. — **este hermoso colgante que puedes usar para siempre. Bueno,** —dijo agarrando suavemente los brazos de su hija, viéndola fijamente — **esto es para mejor. Tal vez, no la necesites más.**

Rachel volvió a ver el elevador — **Sí te necesito, Quinn.** —sollozando, esperaba que donde estuviera, la escuchara. Shelby la agarro del hombro, dándole vuelta para irse a la casa. Rachel cedió, aunque seguramente se dormiría llorando pensando en Quinn y que no volvería a verla.


	3. Capítulo 3

**~20 AÑOS DESPUÉS~**

— **¡Rachel! ¡Rachel!** —gritaba una de las amigas de la castaña, que estaban en el apartamento de una de ellas, con música de fondo, tomando champán. — **Rachel, ¿qué haces ahí?** —Rachel, estaba en la Sala, sentada en el sofá, con un velo de novia en la cabeza y colocándose la liga de novia en su pierna derecha y con un vestido hermoso. — **Ven aquí, Rachel.** —Ante la insistencia de su amiga, se levantó vio hacia el árbol de navidad y caminando un poco, ya que el apartamento de su amiga no era tan grande, hacia donde se encontraba la cocina. Y se levantó el vestido, mostrándoles la liga.

— **Uuuuh** —celebraron todas.

— **Sexy** —dijo su amiga latina.

— **Se te ve hermoso.** —le respondió su amiga rubia, acercándose a Rachel.

— **Y es antiguo, me encanta** —les dice Rachel.

— **¿Quieres mi vestido de novia?** —le preguntó Brittany.

— **Muchas gracias** —le respondió— **, pero tengo todo bajo control.**

— **¿En serio?** —le cuestionó Santana— **eso dijiste la semana pasada.** —y todos en coro dijeron: "Uuhh".

— **No puedo creer que te cases con el Doctor James.** —le dijo Mercedes, que estaba sentado en una silla del comedor.

— **No es más el "Doctor James".** —dijo la castaña, dándose la vuelta para ir a la Sala.

— **Siempre será el "Doctor James" para mí,** —resaltó su amigo — **cada martes por la noche, 9 en punto, el Doctor llega.**

— **Éstos** —con bolsas de papel color amarillo — **son regalos para mis damas de honor.**

— **Ay, no debiste.** —le dice Brittany, pero en el fondo sí que le gustaban los regalos.

— **Oh, es hermosa** —dijo la latina, sacando una pulsera — **Gracias, enana.** _—_ cariñosamente.

— **Bueno, que empiece la fiesta** —dijo Mercedes, llenando las copas de champán, otra vez, para brindar — **Por Rachel.**

— **Por Rachel** —dijeron sus amigas, levantando la copa.

— **Y Jesse** —añadió Rachel. A lo que los demás, la siguieron.

 **…**

Rachel se despertó con el sonido del teléfono de su casa, ¡quién llamaba tan temprano! Por lo tanto, se quedó en su cama esperando a que dejaran un mensaje en la contestadora.

 _—_ _ **Hola, Rachel,**_ —era Jesse St. James, su prometido. Muy animado — ** _espero me veas en "¡Buenos días, Nueva York!", sale a las 9:30 ó algo así. Después nos vemos, te amo._**

Ella se giró, viendo hacia el techo de su cuarto, segundos después salió de su cama para ir a darse una ducha. Aunque cuando abrió la llave, le cayó agua súper caliente, por lo que gritó al tocar el agua. Saliendo de ahí, rápidamente. Solo se cambió, caminó hacia su cuarto, encendió la televisión y ya estaba la entrevista de Jesse, donde se podía ver a ambos, la entrevistadora y a él, vestidos de trajes un poco formales, en cómodos sillones con una mesita en medio de ellos, donde habían tazas de café, y un fondo rojo con las palabras 'On Stage'.

 _—_ _ **Fui a ver tu obra**_ _—contaba Sue Sylvester, la entrevistadora_ _ **—'Hamilton', la semana pasada y debo decir que la disfruté muchísimo.**_

 _—_ _ **Gracias**_ _—respondió alagado, Jesse —_ _ **Ahm. Sí, el trabajar en teatro es un nuevo medio para mí y… pero tenía excelente material para trabajar. Estar tan cerca del público y sentir su respuesta inmediata es… es estimulante.**_ _—le expresaba, con una sonrisa al final._

 _—_ _ **Bueno, hay tanta gente que todavía te ve como el cirujano Jesse St. James**_ _—continuaba la entrevistadora, recordando una serie que él tuvo, no porque fuera realmente un cirujano._

Mientras tanto, Rachel, medio le ponía atención y se veía al espejo para ver cómo lucía, para luego ir al cuarto de baño. Abrió una puertecita, que hacía sus veces de espejo, sacó un frasco de pastillas.

 _—_ _ **Woow**_ _—se sorprendió Jesse o fingió estarlo, pues muchas personas se le acercaban a pedir autógrafos por ese personaje médico._

 ** _—_** ** _¿Eso te molesta?_** _—_ _preguntó la entrevistadora_

La castaña se alejó de su habitación, donde tenía la televisión encendida "viendo la entrevista de su prometido". _—_ _ **No, fue un gran papel**_ —se podía escuchar a Jesse, a lo lejos. Cuando ella caminaba por un pasillo para ir a la cocina. Pasó presionando el botón para escuchar si había algún mensaje, en la contestadora y, efectivamente, sí. Era su mamá.

 _"_ _ **Hola, querida. Soy tu madre. Solo un recordatorio, es que es increíble que no hayas terminado de planificar tu boda…"**_

Rachel se tomó la pastilla, bebiendo un poco de agua de una botella que sacó del refrigerador. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, de la cocina, escuchando a su madre, por el aparato.

 ** _"…_** ** _una boda que se llevará a cabo en menos de treinta días. Ah, y hay una sorpresa en la página seis, para ti, esta mañana. De nada._** _"_ Con eso se terminó el mensaje.

 **…**

Regresando a la entrevista, a la que pocos interesa:

 _—_ _ **¿Sabes cómo se llama en Hong Kong?**_ _—preguntó el castaño, refiriéndose a la serie._

 _—_ _ **No**_ _—le respondió la entrevistadora. A lo que Jesse le dijo cómo y sonrió. La entrevistadora se rio._

 _—_ _ **¿Sabes qué significa?**_ _—preguntó el actor, ante la negativa de la persona a la par —_ _ **Bueno, "Médico muy apuesto"**_ _—dijo James, muy orgulloso de ello._

Rachel dio por terminada esa entrevista, se puso su gabardina beige, agarró su bolso y salió de su apartamento. Bajando las escaleras estaba e iba hablando por celular _—_ **Hola, soy Rachel Berry. Mi ducha sigue sin funcionar y, realmente, agradecería si pudiera venir a revisarla, ¿ok? Si no sé nada de ustedes, esta vez. Me veré obligada a tramitar una queja ante el…** _—_ pensó rápido _—_ **el Sindicato de Fontaneros** _—_ dijo esto último, más decidida — **o la Oficina de Comercio Justo, ¿ok? Muchas gracias, adiós.** —en lo que terminó el último peldaño de una escalera, por la parte plana para la siguiente escalera hacia abajo, se topó con una señora que venía con un perrito cargado en brazos.

— **Hola, querida** —saludó la señora pelirroja.

— **Hola, Señora Pillsbury.** —bajando la vista hacia el perrito y extendía su mano para darle cariño — **Hola, Cacao. Voy a traerte cosas ricas cuando vuelva.**

— **Ay** —la señora Emma Pillsbury — **eres tan dulce, querida. Sin eso se siente muy ansioso y decaído.**

— **Bueno, sé cómo se siente.** —confesó Rachel, haciéndose a un lado para seguir bajando las gradas. — **Bien, que tenga un buen día, Señora Pillsbury.**

— **Gracias** —respondió, viendo como la castaña ya seguía su camino hacia abajo.

 **…**

— **Buen día, vecina hermosa** —saludaba un señor de la tercera edad, con traje, que venía con algunos sobres en mano. Rachel le extendió algo — **Gracias** —agarrando eso que le había dado— **quince, diecisiete, diecinueve, veintiuno.** —levantó la vista de lo que parecía ser un boleto de lotería — **veintiocho. Número de suerte: el veinticuatro. Lo recordaste.**

— **Juega los mismos números, cada semana, Sr. Puckerman**. —observó Rachel — **Los cumpleaños de sus esposas.**

— **Y yo… eh…** —agachó la vista, por un segundo — **tuve suerte con ellas.** _—_ Rachel hizo un chasquido con la lengua, guiñando su ojo izquierdo y dando un suave golpe en el hombro del señor.

 **...**

 _—_ _ **Has escrito tu biografía**_ _—recordaba la entrevistadora._

 _—_ _ **Sí**_ — _asintió Jesse._

— ** _Está por salir a la venta._** — _se escuchó un sonido afirmativo, de parte de Jesse, al fondo._ — ** _Bien, eres tan joven. ¿Qué te llevó sobre escribir sobre tu vida, a esta altura?_** _—dejó a Jesse pensar._

— ** _Siento que ya he transitado varios capítulos en mi vida, y plasmar el "yo que fui" y el "yo que seré"._**

— ** _Otra cosa antes de despedirte_** _._ — _se rio la entrevistadora, a lo que Jesse dijo que estaba bien._ — ** _Estás comprometido…_**

— ** _Sí_** _._ — _intervino él._ Veía Rachel la entrevista en una pequeña pantalla que estaba, en uno de los famosos taxis amarillos de Nueva York, en donde ella iba.

 _—_ _ **Te has declarado a tu prometida Rachel Berry, en vivo.**_ — _le recordó la entrevistadora, y en la pantalla se pudo ver a Jesse subiendo los brazos festejando ese hecho_ — ** _En el show de la noche, hace seis meses._** —La castaña sonrió. **_—¿Fue algo planeado o…_** _—se interesó —_ _ **te dejaste llevar en el momento?**_

 _—_ _ **Sue, si estar enamorado es algo que pudiera planearse, entonces, sí voy a dejarme llevar**_ _—respondió él._ Rachel al escuchar eso, solo levantó sus cejas algo sorprendida.

 **…**

Su destino era Tiffany & Co. Así que cuando entró, la saludó una trabajadora — **Hola, Señora James, ¿está lista?** _—_ dijo agachándose, atrás del mostrador, para buscar algo.

 _—_ **Hola** _—_ saludó _—_ **No soy la Señora James, todavía** _—_ le corrigió con una sonrisa. La trabajadora le pasó algo _—_ **Es hermoso** _—_ dijo viendo el anillo de diamantes, que era de su compromiso, poniéndosela en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. _—_ **Gracias, por mandarlo a hacer tan rápido.**

 _—_ **Es un placer.** _—_ le quitó el peso de preocupación a la castaña, frente a ella. Ambas veían cómo le había quedado el anillo a Rachel. Miró hacia los lados y se inclinó para susurrarle _—_ **¿Y cómo se siente?** _—_ preguntó curiosa.

 _—_ **¿Perdón?** _—_ se disculpó Rachel sin entender la pregunta, levantando la vista hacia la persona frente a ella.

 _—_ **¿Cómo se siente estar comprometida con Jesse St. James?** _—_ lo preguntaba intentando ocultar su emoción. La castaña le dio una pequeña sonrisa y bajo la vista, por un momento, hacia su mano, donde tenía el anillo puesto, aún _—_ **¿Es cómo el Doctor James?**

 _—_ **Ahm…**

 _—_ **Tan romántico** _—_ le interrumpió la trabajadora. Y sin dejar que Rachel contestara _—_ **¿Es su alma gemela, no es cierto? ¿Su verdadero amor? ¿La persona que la complementa?**

 _—_ **Bueno, sí.** _—_ respondió sin pensar y sonrió, sin esperar a otra pregunta de la trabajadora de Tiffany & Co. Luego, se lo pensó _—_ **Supongo que sí, si existiera algo como… una alma gemela** _—_ con un poco de titubeo, al final; pero sin dejarse vencer por este _—_ **sería la mía. —** sin esperar a más **—Muchas gracias, adiós.**

 **—** **De nada —** le respondió, y la castaña se dio la vuelta. Cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta giratoria, dos niños entraron corriendo y ella los volteo a ver, recordándose de que entrar ahí siempre le parecía muy divertido con Quinn. Caminó un poco, para esperar un taxi; pero en la calle frente a ella, la estaba viendo una mujer de la misma edad que ella. Sin embargo, por esa mirada fija hacia ella, le dio mucho miedo. Por ser _"una familia de teatro"_ , como solía decir su mamá y porque su prometido era famoso, había sufrido un poco de acoso. Así que, levantó su mano para que se detuviera un taxi. Aunque ninguno lo hacía, y la mujer del otro lado, no dejaba de verla. Entonces, esa mujer empezó a cruzar la calle sin ver hacia los lados y un taxi tuvo que parar agresivamente para no terminar atropellándola. ¿Qué le pasaba a las personas?

 **—** **Oiga, ¿qué hace? —** le gritó el taxista a esa mujer descuidada, más esta mujer rubia no le hacía caso. Seguía viendo a Rachel, curiosamente, ahí, deteniendo el tráfico de una vía. **—¡Vamos! ¡Salga de la calle —** solo eso último logró sacar del ensimismamiento de la mujer rubia.

 **—** **Ah… ¿Me está hablando a mí? —** le preguntó al taxista, dudosamente.

 **—** **¡Sí, le estoy hablando a usted! No veo a nadie más —** le gritó.

 **—** **¿Pue… ¿Puede verme? —** le preguntó al señor taxista, con una mezcla de curiosidad.

 **—** **¡Claro que puedo verte! ¡Vamos! ¡Salga de mi camino! ¡Muévase! —** le gritó, nuevamente. La mujer rubia se quedó extrañada, por eso, hasta que escuchó que un taxi se detuvo en la otra vía y la castaña le decía algo al chofer.

 **—** **Al Rockefeller Center, por favor —** Rachel le dio instrucciones, al taxista. Y ambas cruzaron miradas unos segundos, la castaña entró al taxi amarillo. La rubia sonriendo, regresó a la banqueta y por fin pudieron seguir pasando los carros.


	4. Capítulo 4

Iba al Rockefeller para encontrarse con su prometido.

 **—** **Con toda honestidad —** le decía Jesse, que iban agarrados de la mano, caminando **—¿cómo estuve?**

 **—** **¿Bromeas? —** le preguntó Rachel. **—Creí que Sue se iba a sentar en tus piernas. —** bromeó con él, ambos sonrieron **—Estuviste maravilloso —** terminó diciendo, mientras seguían caminando.

 **—"** **Doctor Jesse St. James" —** fingió la voz de algún fan de esa serie **—¿Por qué siempre vuelven a la historia? ¿Por qué no hablan de mi nuevo trabajo? —** se desahogó con ella, algo molesto.

 **—** **Ella habló sobre el libro y la obra —** le recordó la castaña.

Jesse volteó a verla **—Sí, ya sé, pero… —** pero Rachel lo interrumpió.

 **—** **Mirá —** se detuvo para mostrarle su anillo, por el que fue a Tiffany.

 **—** **Woow —** se sorprendió él, un poco, acercándose más a ella para verlo mejor. Ella tenía una sonrisa.

 **—** **Lo mandé a agrandar. —** le contó, con la mano arriba para que ambos pudieran ver el anillo.

 **—** **Ese es un anillo hermoso —** alagó él.

 **—** **Sí —** respondió, bajando la mano.

 **—** **Se ve que alguien te ama mucho —** dijo esto, ambos se miraron y se dieron un beso. **—Uh —** recordó Jesse, sacando el periódico de ese día, de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina negra. **—¿Nos ves en la página seis?** **—** vaya, su mamá y su prometido sí que estaban conectados, ese día.

 **—** **Lo sé, lo siento. —** se disculpó, pues, lo que estaba en la dichosa página seis, era una nota sobre ellos dos, con una foto donde ambos se veían a los ojos, a punto de darse un beso **—Mi madre ama usarte como publicidad para el teatro.**

 **—** **No. —** le dijo para que no se preocupara **—Es lindo, de hecho. —** admitió. **—Oh, hablando de mi libro, la editorial llamó, quieren que lea un extracto antes de la firma.**

 **—** **¡Qué emocionante! —** expresó feliz por él.

 **—** **Lo sé, ¿no? —** sonrió Jesse. Y Rachel se encogió al sentir que el viento estaba más frío que cuando salió de casa, así que él la agarro de los hombros, subiendo y bajando por sus brazos, para intentar calentar los músculos. **—Cariño, te dije que usaras más abrigo o vas a enfermarte.**

 **—** **Lo sé, lo sé —** acercándose al pecho de su prometido, mientras él la abrazo pero ella se alejó recordando algo. **—Ok, tengo que irme al Teatro.**

 **—** **¿Y la organización de la Boda? —** cuestionó Jesse.

 **—** **Casi lista. —** le respondió, levantando la cabeza orgullosamente y sonriéndole.

 **—** **Bien, todo saldrá perfecto. No puedo esperar a casarme contigo, Rachel. —** y la besó.

 **—** **Te amo. —** se despidió la castaña.

 **—** **Te amo más.**

 **…**

 **—** **¿Tú hiciste esto? —** entró Rachel a la oficina de su mamá, reclamándole por la dichosa página seis.

 **—** **De nada. —** respondió Shelby, yendo a unos archivos. **—Todavía tengo algunos contactos en la Prensa. —** presumió. Regresando a su escritorio.

 **—** **¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero una foto de Jesse y yo besándonos en el periódico? —** cuestionó, dejando su bolso en una mesita y se quitó la gabardina y bufanda, también.

 **—** **Haremos mucha publicidad.**

 **—** **Ya tenemos todo vendido. —** le recordó, sobre la exclusividad que tenían algunos medios sobre el tema de la Boda.

 **—** **Lo sé y ¿no es maravilloso? —** se acercó más a su hija, que estaba de espaldas. Se pasó la mano por el pelo **—Sabes, estaba pensando, tal vez deberíamos de hacer otras seis semanas con —** Rachel miraba la correspondencia de su madre que tenía en su oficina, pasando de un sobre a otro. **—un descanso para la boda y luna de miel, y todo eso. Y volver en Enero con una temporada, realmente, limitada. —** refiriéndose a la obra de teatro de Jesse.

 **—** **Creo que Jesse dejo claro que quiere estar disponible para las películas. —** Rachel dijo, girando hacia Shelby.

 **—** **Tenemos que asumir el riesgo —** la castaña la miraba fijamente **—si consigue una película, buscaremos a otro. Cory Monteith hace teatro. —** le explicaba **—¡Oh, por Dios! —** expresó Shelby con la mirada fija en un punto, Rachel la siguió, y era en la mano izquierda de ella, donde tenía su anillo de compromiso. **—Conseguiste el anillo. Es genial —** alagó sonriendo. Luego, se puso seria y miro fijamente a Rachel **—Dime que encontraste el vestido. —** Obviamente, no estaba preguntando.

 **—** **Encontré un vestido. —** dijo, queriendo sonar convincente.


	5. Capítulo 5

Peeero, Rachel había estado mintiendo. Ella no había encontrado un vestido que le gustara. Gracias a Dios, tenía buenas amigas que la estaban ayudando. Santana era una de ellas, por eso habían quedado de ir a ver y ahí estaban, en una tienda de Vestidos de Novia. Con Rachel poniéndose el... bueno, ya su amiga latina y la trabajadora habían perdido la cuenta de cuántos vestidos se había probado. **—Realmente creo que el Vera Wang era perfecto. —** dijo Rachel, viéndose en el espejo. Santana, que estaba sentada en un sillón blanco, atrás de ella, solo suspiró y bebió de la copa de champán que le habían regalado ahí.

 **—** **Un hecho: Kitty Wilde realmente lo probó. —** agregó la trabajadora, atrás de Rachel, viéndola por el espejo, en lo que le acomodaba mejor el vestido de novia. La latina volvió a suspirar, llevaban mucho tiempo en esa tienda y la castaña no se decidía **—Rumor: está comprometida. Pregunta: Escuché que salió con Jesse St. James hace algunos años. —** se quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos de Rachel, por el espejo.

 **—** **Uhm… —** Rachel la miró, también. **—le preguntaré y te diré. —** parece que eso quería escuchar la trabajadora, porque se dio la vuelta después de eso, para irse a su puesto. La castaña también se giró y cruzaron miradas de sorpresa con su amiga.

 **—** **Declaración: Mi madre y yo lo amamos. Tienes tanta suerte de casarte con él. —** terminó diciendo la trabajadora, antes de irse.

 **—** **Me gusta; pero hay algo que no está bien con éste. Y tiene que ser perfecto. —** le confesó Rachel a la latina frente a ella, que permanecía sentada.

 **—** **Lo sé. —** le dijo Santana, sonriendo **—Te has probado cada vestido en la tienda… —** levantó su índice y lo hizo girar en el aire, para señalar lo que decía. Se puso seria **—tres veces. —** agregó.

 **—** **Lo sé, lo siento —** se disculpó con ella. **—Es que, no me decido.**

 **—** **No, yo lo siento, Berry. —** dijo, levantándose **—Mi descanso se terminó y mi próximo paciente tiene 15 años y aún se viste cómo el Hombre Araña. Debo irme. —** le dio un beso en la mejilla **—Buena suerte. —** y se fue.

 **—** **Está bien. —** Rachel giró hacia el espejo y fue a quitárselo, ya encontraría uno que le encantara. Cuando salió del probador, ya con su ropa. Se topó con una rubia, casi de la estatura de ella, era la misma que la estaba observando al otro lado de la calle, el otro día.

 **—** **Hola, Rachel. —** la saludó.

 **—** **Sí. Lo siento, ¿nos conocemos? —** retrocedió un paso.

 **—** **Nadie me recuerda después de partir. —** negó la rubia, sonriendo melancólicamente.

Rachel se quedó pensando, viendo a un punto de la tienda **—Un minuto. Fue en la última vez que… —** quiso descubrir la castaña.

 **—** **Éramos mejores amigas cuando eras una niña. —** la interrumpió.

 **—** **¿Íbamos a la misma escuela? —** titubeó.

 **—** **¡Oh! Sí. —** le ayudó a recordar, sonriendo felizmente. **—Iba contigo, todos los días. Te ayudaba a estudiar. Las divisiones siempre fueren mi pesadilla —** admitió la rubia. Rachel se sorprendió por ese dato ingenuo **—pero tú siempre las hacías bien. —** la castaña asintió lentamente, no la recordaba, eso pasaba. **—Ok. —** intentó la rubia con otra cosa, porque vio que la persona frente a ella se estaba a punto de irse **— Hicimos un volcán de arcilla, una vez y pusimos… ¡Hielo seco! Y pusimos caramelos explosivos dentro, hizo erupción en la clase —** pero Rachel solo hacía caras porque no recordaba nada de eso **—Y el Señor Chang casi se ahoga con su café y le salió por la nariz. Wow, es genial volver a verte —** agregó, suspirando.

 **—** **Sí, es… es genial volver a verte. —** no tan convencida y la rubia seguía sonriendo.

 **…**

 **—** **Santana, te estoy diciendo que la vi dos veces, —** ahora, estaba hablando por su celular, escondida atrás de uno de esos puestos de tienda que hay por las calles de Nueva York, observando a la rubia que la había mirado fijamente al otro lado de la calle y saludado en la tienda y… suspiró, ¿por qué la rubia estaba oliendo esa fruta que tenía en la mano, en el puesto de frutas, a unos cuatro metros de ella? **—en distintas partes de la ciudad. Y, ahora, está aquí. —** la señaló como si su amiga pudiera verla por el celular **—Definitivamente, me acosa.**

 **—** **¿"Acosándote"? —** le dijo la latina, al otro lado de la línea, socarronamente. **—¿Estás segura? Debe ser una coincidencia. —** despreocupada. **—Y… ¿es linda?**

Esa pregunta hizo que Rachel, que se había recostado de espalda en una de las paredes improvisadas de la tienda, se girará a verla unos segundos antes de responderle a la latina. Tenía el pelo hasta los hombros, un pantalón negro, una camisa cuadriculada verde y una gabardina negra. **—Sí, pero… ¿cuál es la diferencia? —** regresando a ponerse de espalda **— Digo, Ted Bundy** _((*asesino serial de mujeres))_ **también lo era, ¿no? —** volteó a ver a la rubia, pero ya no estaba ahí, en el puesto de frutas **—Ok, se fue. —** le avisó a su amiga latina **—Bueno. —** empezó a caminar **—Sí, lo sé. —** le respondió a Santana y lo que sea que le haya dicho. **—Es tan raro. ¡Oh! —** Y la rubia salió por la puerta de una tienda, delante de ella.

 **—** **Rachel.**

 **—** **Tengo que cortar. —** le dijo rápido a la latina, dando pasos hacia atrás. Y la rubia daba pasos hacia ella. **—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? —** le exigió, deteniéndose. **—Contesta ahora o —** levantando un objeto a los ojos de ella **—te rocío ahora mismo.**

 **—** **Es una caja de caramelos. —** dijo la rubia, mirándola con ternura. **—¡Todavía los comes! —** se emocionó; pero la castaña se puso más paranóica. **—Recuerdas el chocolate congelado y la leche caliente —** Rachel dio más pasos hacia atrás **—Oh. ¡Es lo mejor! —** decía la rubia, siguiéndola.

 **—** **¿Qué haces aquí? —** preguntó Rachel, dando más pasos hacia atrás.

 **—** **No, no lo sé. —** admitió la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros. **—Supongo que será porque me necesitas. Así que, —** la castaña se giró en sus talones para caminar normal, dándole la espalda a la rubia **—no sé. ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar? —** sonrió.

 **—** **No, no. —** volteando a verla. **—Seguro que no te necesito. —** Siguió caminando **—Y si no me dejas en paz, llamaré a emergencias. —** le advirtió.

 **—** **Recuerdo cuando llamamos porque tu pececito Charlie había muerto —** le mencionó y la castaña se giró inmediatamente, sorprendida. **—A los paramédicos no les gusto.**

 **—** **¿Cómo sabes eso?**

 **—** **Yo… —** pero la interrumpieron.

 **—** **No, —** Rachel arrepentida, levantó su dedo para hacerle saber que se callara **—no respondas. Quiero que te alejes. —** se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando más rápido. ¿Cómo sabía eso?

 **—** **Pero te has convertido en una mujer hermosa, Rach. —** la siguió y la castaña se detuvo ante ese comentario.

 **—** **Es todo. —** sacó su celular, yendo al teclado para hacer una llamada **—Llamaré a la policía.**

 **—** **Rach, Rachel. ¡Soy yo! —** la castaña bajo lentamente su celular, viendo hacia los ojos de la rubia y, por primera vez, se fijó en el color. Eran avellana. Se parecían a los de… -tragó- pero no podía ser **—Tu amiga imaginario, desde los 5 y medio hasta los 10. —** le contó, por fin. Ese detallito importante para ella, aunque la persona frente a ella no le terminaba de creer.

 **—** **Sí, bueno, —** Rachel se estaba impacientando, no le gustaba que esa mujer, que tenía el color de ojos que le recordaban a los de Quinn, la estuviera siguiendo. Elevando la voz y viendo hacia los lados, dijo: **—esta es una broma de algún tipo porque esto es extraño ¿Hay cámaras escondidas? ¿Es un Show de TV?**

 **—** **Oh. —** dándose cuenta que Rachel no le creyó, así que agregó otro dato **—El Carrusel del Central Park siempre subías al caballo rosa. —** sonrió triunfante, al mencionar algo más que tuviera que ver con la castaña.

 **—** **¿Qué niña no querría un caballo rosa? —** le cuestionó.

 **—** **Siempre iba detrás de ti. —** dijo Quinn y Rachel se puso seria, suspiró, giró a la derecha y caminó. La rubia empezó a caminar atrás de ella.

 **—** **Quieta. —** la detuvo, levantando su dedo. Solo así pudo irse sin que la siguiera más…

 **…**

Ahora, Rachel se encontraba en una de las sillas de la Sala de Espera, casi sola. Había un niño de 8 años, a unas sillas de ella, con una consola PSVITA en sus manos.

 **—** **¿Qué sucede contigo? —** preguntó el niño.

 **—** **No estoy segura. —** contestó **—¿Tú?**

 **—** **Mi madre dice que estoy deprimido y demente. —** le confesó.

 **—** **Mi madre solía decirme lo mismo. —** admitió, negando con la cabeza.

 **—** **Madres. —** dijeron ambos, al unísono.

Una luz verde se encendió, que estaba a la par de la puerta que iba a una oficina. Que significaba que podía pasar el siguiente. Ambos se levantaron. Rachel llegó primero a la puerta, agarró el pomo de la puerta **—Tardaré un segundo —** le dijo Rachel al niño, para que la dejara pasar a ella primero con la psicóloga, su amiga latina.

 **—** **De acuerdo. —** aceptó él, volviendo a su consola.

 **—** **De acuerdo. —** abrió la puerta y entró ella.

 **—** **¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?—** fue como Santana la saludó, desde su escritorio, cuando se dio cuenta quién entró.

 **—** **Tengo un colapso nervioso. —** le dijo, acercándose para sentarse en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de su amiga. Y Santana suspiró.

 **—** **Solo elige un vestido de bodas, te sentirás mejor.**

 **—** **Me está persiguiendo un producto de mi imaginación. —** dijo Rachel.

 **—** **¿La acosadora de la que me hablaste? —** sugirió

 **—** **Dice que es mi amiga imaginaria, de cuando era niña y —** dice la castaña, viendo a los ojos a Santana **—sucede que realmente tenía una amiga imaginaria cuando era pequeña. Y hay muchas cosas de mi niñez. Cosas de mi niñez… —** pensó **— cosas que nadie más podría saber.**

 **—** **Seguro que te encontró en Facebook, es actriz y quiere un papel en tu nueva obra. —** resolvió la psicóloga.

 **—** **Seguro que sí.**

 **—** **¿Y cómo vas con la Boda, Berry? —** preguntó la latina, cambiando de tema.

 **—** **Parece que no puedo decidirme de nada. Nada es perfecto. —** le confesó, suspirando.

 **—** **¡Eso es porque nada es perfecto! —** le regañó Santana. **—Solo tienes que ver algo que te guste y comprarlo.**

 **—** **No puedo, San. Es difícil.**

La latina suspiró, Rachel lo hacía difícil, pensó. **—¿Sabes lo que se dice de las personas que no pueden tomar las pequeñas decisiones que llevan a las grandes decisiones? —** preguntó Santana, viendo unos papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

 **—** **Por favor, —** Rachel suspiró, levantándose de la silla y le dio la espalda **—no empieces, otra vez. Jesse es perfecto para mí.**

 **—** **¡Hace solo un año que lo conoces! Se declaró en un programa de televisión, no podías decir que no.**

 **—** **No quise decir que no. Yo lo amo.**

 **—** **Okay. —** aceptó Santana, levantando ambas manos, dándose por vencida de que no haría razonar a su amiga. **—Okay. Debo ver a mi próximo paciente, te caería bien. —** sonrió traviesa. **—Viene con un conejo invisible, de un metro y medio, llamado Paul.**

 **—** **Muy gracioso, muy gracioso. —** le dijo, saliendo de su oficina. Y Santana se rio. Cuando salió de la oficina de su amiga, fue a la silla donde estuvo esperando y agarró sus cosas, se volteó a donde estaba el niño **—Adiós.**

 **—** **Adiós. —** le respondió el niño, levantando su vista de la consola que tenía en las manos, aún. **En la mente del niño, estaba jugando con su amigo el conejo de, efectivamente, un metro y medio**

Rachel después de las palabras de su amiga psicóloga, se sentía un poco mejor, al menos con lo de la acosadora de Facebook. Salió del edificio donde estaba la oficina de su amiga, para tomar un taxi, pero en la calle se topó con Quinn. **—Rach.**

 **—** **¡Oh, por Dios!**


	6. Capítulo 6

Rachel después de las palabras de su amiga psicóloga, se sentía un poco mejor, al menos con lo de la acosadora de Facebook. Salió del edificio donde estaba la oficina de su amiga para tomar un taxi, pero en la calle se topó con Quinn. **—Rach.**

 **—** **¡Oh, por Dios! —** se giró en sentido contrario a la rubia. **—Tienes que dejar de seguirme. —** dijo molesta, mientras caminaba y sus tacones se podían escuchar cuando topaban con el suelo **—Si eres actriz —** levantó su índice **— y quieres una audición, que tu Agente llame al Teatro.**

 **—** **No tengo Agente. —** respondió la rubia, siguiéndola de cerca.

 **—** **Bueno, deberías de tener uno porque me asustas.**

 **—** **Yo también estoy asustada, ¡y nunca lo estuve antes! Imagínate mi sorpresa, Rach. —** suspiró, no entendía la actitud de la castaña. **— Rach, ayúdame a entender. —** la agarró del brazo para que se detuviera, pero Rachel fue rápida y se zafó, levantando ambas manos, para girarse e ir en sentido contrario al que estaban caminando.

 **—** **Bien, suficiente. —** le gritó, pero no se detuvo. **—Basta. Tienes que dejar de seguirme.**

 **—** **Oh. —** Quinn dejó de caminar, ¿qué otra cosa podía decirle? ¡Oh, sí! **—Te dejé en tu décimo cumpleaños, —** la castaña se detuvo, solo su mamá sabía eso **—a la hora en que naciste. Te dije que debía irme y lloraste cuando subí al elevador. —** Rachel se giró para verla.

 **—** **¿Cómo sabes eso?**

 **—** **Soy Quinn. —** se acercó a Rachel, esperando a que se emocionará y la abrazara.

 **—** **¿Quinn? —** así que, sí. Los ojos… ¡Esos ojos de Quinn! Lo sabía, pero, ¿por qué estaba aquí? Fue en ese momento en que se acordó del día en el que la rubia la abandonó.

 **—** **Sí. —** afirmó sonriendo. Rachel repasando lo que aquella rubia le había dicho, levantó su brazo y abofeteó a Quinn. **—Ouch. —** llevándose su mano hacia donde la castaña le había pegado.

 **…**

Se sentaron en una banca que estaba cerca. **—¿Te dolió? —** preguntó Rachel, un poco apenada. Viendo como la rubia seguía con su mano en la mejilla.

 **—** **Si doler significa que mi rostro está hirviendo y mis ojos lagrimean, entonces, sí. —** respondió, ingenuamente.

 **—** **Lo siento, de veras. Es que, me has recordado algo doloroso. —** le confesó, agachó la cabeza un segundo. **—Me rompiste el corazón. Lloré por semanas, cuando te fuiste. —** sonrió tristemente, la castaña. Y suspiró. Aunque la persona que estaba frente a ella no se miraba a la pequeña niña que tenía como amiga **—¿Cómo es que** ** _tú_** **eres 'Quinn'? —** refiriéndose a que lucía mayor, de la edad de Rachel.

 **—** **Eh. No lo sé, estoy tan sorprendida, como tú.**

 **—** **Es que, no tiene sentido.**

 **—** **Lo sé. —** admitió la rubia.

 **—** **Entiendo que cuando era una niña estaba sola y necesitaba un amigo imaginario, pero ahora… —** levantó la mano para señalar a la rubia **—Mi vida es perfecta, sabes. Tengo un apartamento genial, un trabajo genial, estoy comprometida con un hombre que muchas mujeres aman. —** sonrió **—Y los amigos imaginarios… son imaginarios. —** se levantó de esa banca, Quinn la imitó **—Así que, tengo que trabajar. —** Rachel se hizo a un lado y la rubia volvió a imitarla. Quinn solo sonrió **—¡Oh, qué diablos! —** empezó a caminar, sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación. Lo mismo que había pasado ese día, que tuviera que ver con la rubia.

 **…**

Estaban terminando de subir unas gradas, ya en el Teatro donde Rachel trabajaba. **—Bien, ponme al tanto. Cuéntame todo lo que sucedió desde que tenías 10 años. —** dijo Quinn, siguiendo a la castaña que se dirigía a una mesa donde habían aperitivos.

Rachel rio. **—Serían como veinte años. —** ella agarró una taza y le empezó a echar azúcar, Quinn, por otro lado, agarró una dona, la masticó y se sorprendió por el sabor **—No lo sé. Maduré. —** Rachel la miró

 **—** **Oh, esto es genial. —** mostrándole la dona de chocolate que tenía en la mano. La castaña levantó las cejas por el comentario absurdo, según ella; pero, claro, Quinn no comía antes, así que los sabores eran una cosa nueva para la rubia.

 **—** **Es una dona. —** le dijo Rachel, antes de girarse y que la siguiera Quinn.

 **—** **¡Ey! —** la llamó para que se detuviera **—¿Cuál es la historia de ellos? —** preguntó fijando su mirada en dos personas que pintaban un copo de nieve enorme.

 **—** **Oh, son… —** Quinn le prestó atención **—arman copos de nieve para las celebraciones.**

 **—** **No, me refiero a sus vidas secretas. —** Rachel no entendió que Quinn se refería a lo que jugaban cuando eran niñas.

 **—** **En realidad, no los conozco. —** negó.

 **—** **¿Ya no juegas el Juego de las Historias? —** se indignó la rubia, abriendo la boca.

Rachel se rio, en bajo. **—No, no. Soy adulta, ahora. Ya no juego más ningún juego. —** caminó a la derecha un poco y se detuvo, para hablar con Quinn. **—Tú sabes, tengo un trabajo, tengo una vida, lugares en los que tengo que estar… así que, me encantó verte, otra vez. En un sentido demencial, fuera de lo normal. —** la castaña abrió los ojos y caminó **—Ojalá me despierte pronto.**

La rubia se rio, viendo a Rachel irse **—Extrañaba tu sentido de humor, Rach. ¡Oh! —** la alcanzó **—¿Por qué no empiezas repostería o a escribir?**

 **—** **Decidí manejar un Teatro. —** respondió Rachel.

 **—** **El de tu madre. —** le recordó.

 **—** **Sí.**

 **—** **Ese no era tu sueño. —** negó con la cabeza.

Rachel levantó las manos. **—Tenía 10. La gente no es lo que quería ser cuando niño si no todos serían bomberos o camioneros y… todas las niñas serían Madonna, Quinn. —** respondió.

 **—** **Lo sé, pero…**

 **—** **Maduré. —** la interrumpió Rachel, sin más. Quinn asintió, un poco asustada. La castaña chasqueó con la lengua y negó. **—Já. Me estoy defendiendo ante un espejismo. —** llevó su mano a la cabeza, riéndose de sí misma, dio la vuelta y se fue.


	7. Capítulo 7

**—** **Te digo, Peter, —** Quinn se encontraba esa noche, en un parque donde unos niños jugaban basquetbol a unos metros de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina **—es como si ya no creyera más en mí. Actúa como si la asustara o algo así. —** Estaba hablando con un amigo imaginario de un niño, de ahí.

 **—** **¿La culpas? Me asustaste a mí, también, Quinn. —** le dijo Peter **—Apareces así, en versión adulta y… y ¡humano! ¡HU-MA-NO, Quinn! —** el niño suspiró **—Todavía me asustas un poco, porque no lo entiendo.**

 **—** **Yo tampoco, tú sabes, es como si tuviera un pie en cada mundo. —** la pelota de basquetbol iba directo a ella, así que la agarró con sus manos y los niños que seguían la pelota se le quedaron viendo, porque… aparentemente, estaba "hablando sola". **—Tú me ves, ellos me ven. —** refiriéndose a los niños que estaban ahí y a las demás personas con las que se había cruzado esos días. Aunque Rachel seguía creyendo que ella era imaginaria. Lanzó la pelota hacia el aro y encestó. **—¡Vaya! Soy buena en esto.**

Peter, el amigo imaginario de algún niño de ahí, rodó los ojos. **—Claro que eres buena, mides como 2 metros —** exageró.

Quinn bufó. **—¿Y qué hago? —** llevándose ambas manos a la cintura.

 **—** **No lo sé, supongo que tendrás que salirte y esperar a que te reasignen. —** la rubia miró hacia el suelo unos segundos.

 **—** **No va a pasar mucho tiempo por cómo están las cosas, ya somos muchos aquí. Y… ¿cuándo es su cumpleaños, Q? —** Quinn lo miró rápidamente **—Seguro es tu fecha de salida.**

 **—** **¿Eso crees? —** no sabía si sentirse feliz o más triste, salirse significaba no volver a Rachel, otra vez.

 **—** **Tal vez, seas humano temporalmente —** el niño inclinó su cabeza **—pero las reglas son reglas. Venimos cuando nos necesitan y nos vamos en sus cumpleaños.**

 **—** **Es el 24 de diciembre, Peet. —** recordó.

 **—** **Mejor date cuenta qué necesita para que vuelvas a la normalidad. —** le aconsejó, pues estaban a días del cumpleaños de Rachel.

 **—** **Claro. —** suspiró ella.

 **—** **Tengo que irme. —** y chocaron las manos.

 **…**

 **—** **Se aparece y espera a que yo acepte que es como este fantasma imaginario de mi niñez o algo así. Es delirante, ¿no? Yo soy una persona lógica y racional, digo, no tomo en exceso, no consumo drogas, pago mis impuestos a tiempo. Tengo una obsesión con el reciclado. Y una parte de mí, quiere creer que realmente es Quinn pero —** negó con la cabeza **—hay otra parte de mí que piensa que solo me tienen que encerrar. —** Rachel estaba en un Salón de Belleza, a quien le hablaba era a la señorita que le estaba limando las uñas, ¿la conocía? NO. **—¿Crees que estoy demente? —** pero la señorita solo la miró a los ojos, obviamente era una señal de que no respondería a eso y que creía que sí lo estaba.

 **…**

 **—** **A los productores les fascinó el show. —** contaba Jesse a Rachel, se encontraban en un restaurante algo elegante, cenando **—Oh, y Russell me está considerando para el protagónico de un largometraje. Una comedia romántica. Sabía que algo así pasaría. ¿Te imaginas lo que significa esto? Tienes un protagónico, el resto viene solo y volví. —** él levantó su puño al aire, en celebración, sonriendo. Ella solo "lo escuchaba" **—Rachel, pareces distraída.**

 **—** **Es que, tuve un día extraño. —** confesó.

 **—** **¿Sucedió algo? ¿Estás bien? —** se preocupó un poco.

 **—** **Sí, yo me encontré con alguien, hoy.**

 **—** **¿En serio? ¿Quién?**

 **—** **¡Te encontré! —** dijo una voz femenina, atrás de Rachel. Cuando ella volteó, era Quinn. Que apareció con la misma ropa. La rubia vio a su acompañante y lo señaló **—Tú, debes de ser el amigo de Rach.**

Jesse levantó la mano en forma de saludo **—Hola.**

 **—** **Jesse, ella es Quinn. Mi amiga de la niñez. Nos encontramos, hoy. —** lo decía algo incomoda.

El castaño se levantó de su silla para saludarla de beso. **—Oh, eso es fantástico. Mucho gusto.**

 **—** **Sí, es fantástico. —** y vio a la castaña, antes de preguntarle a Jesse: **—¿Puedo sentarme?**

Él miró a Rachel para su aprobación, ella negó, pero él no quería dar una mala imagen a una futura fan **—Uhm… Sí, claro. Por favor. —** ambos se sentaron.

 **—** **Sí, por favor. —** repitió Rachel, no tan convencida. **—Oh, Quinn. Él es Jesse, mi prometido. Bien, amor, —** dijo mirando al castaño, luego viendo la carta de ese restaurante **—si viene la mesera y si no sé lo que quiero, se va y luego, son otros 20 minutos hasta que vuelva y… es mucho tiempo y, bla bla blá. —** Jesse levantó su mano para que no se preocupara, sonriendo. Así, ella no tenía por qué hablar con la rubia.

 **—** **Y, ¿a qué te dedicas? —** "oh, no", pensó la castaña.

 **—** **Oh, soy un amigo de los niños que necesitan un poco de apo…**

 **—** **Es maestra. —** interrumpió **—Eres maestra. —** le indicó a Quinn.

 **—** **¿Maestra? —** preguntó Jesse **—Mi madre era maestra, también. —** mencionó. **—Es una profesión tan noble. Uhm, solía decir: "Enseñar alimenta el alma de los niños". —** Rachel sonrió **—Tuve un maestro, una vez, que me alentó a leer el trabajo de Tolstoi…**

 **—** **Rachel leía el trabajo de los Misterios de Nancy Drew. —** la rubia lo interrumpió. Los tres rieron.

 **—** **Quinn… Quinn… —** el castaño pensó y volteó a ver a Rachel, luego a la rubia **—Creo que no te escuché ninguna vez. ¿Cuál es tu apellido?**

La castaña pensó: "F… Fab… ¡Fabray!". **—Fabray —** dijo rápidamente, Rachel. **—Quinn Fabray. Le solíamos decir "Fab-ulous". —** se rio la castaña.

 **—** **Quinn Fabray. —** repitió la rubia, asintiendo. **—Es un buen nombre. —** sonrió, felizmente.

 **—** **Es un gran nombre. —** confirmó Jesse, sin entender lo que pasaba. **—Sí. —** la mesera llegó **—Oh, por fin. Nosotros dos —** señalando a su prometida **—pediremos el pollo tikka masala con los vegetales, en lugar de las papas. —** Rachel se puso seria. Ella no quería eso, de hecho. **—¿Pueden darse prisa, por favor?**

 **—** **¿Eso no viene con hongos? —** preguntó Quinn **—Solo pregunto, porque los hongos te hacen mal. —** miró a la castaña, preocupada.

Rachel sonrió tiernamente. Amaba cuánto la conocía Quinn y lo protectora que era. **—Sí, soy alérgica. —** le respondió, mirándola.

Jesse se le quedó viendo a su novia **—¿En serio?**

 **—** **Sí. —** contestó ella.

 **—** **No, no lo sabía. —** la miró incómodo.

 **—** **Está bien, no los comeré. —** levantó su mano, restándole importancia.

 **—** **Bueno, —** interrumpió Quinn **—¿por qué no ordenas algo diferente —** Jesse bufó **—que no te caiga mal?**

 **—** **Ahm. Ok, sí. —** Rachel pensó en qué quería comer esa noche. **—Quiero unos espaguetis a la boloñesa. —** ordenó sonriendo hacia la mesera y luego miró a la rubia.

 **—** **¡Oh! Suena genial —** dijo feliz. **—Yo también quiero unos. —** sonriendo hacia la mesera, también. Miró hacia el castaño, tal vez Jesse quería espaguetis, también. **—¿Tú quieres cambiar tu pedido?**

Él la miró. **—¿Pasta a esta hora de la noche? —** preguntó retóricamente. **—No, gracias.**

 **—** **Te dará energía para más tarde —** motivo, cuando la mesera ya se había ido **—para cuando luchen en la cama. Ella es muy buena. —** Jesse se le quedó viendo a Rachel, sin entender el comentario ingenuo de Quinn porque él lo entendió de otra manera. **—¿Sí o no es así? —** preguntó ella.

 **—** **Sí, así es. —** respondió casi en un susurro. Rachel sonreía, ella sí entendió lo que Quinn quería decir: Pelea de almohadas.

 **—** **Jesse, ¿te casas con Rachel? Wow, eres tan afortunado. —** felicitó la rubia **—Dime, ¿qué amas de ella? —** se inclinó un poco hacia Jesse, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, quizás concordaban en muchas porque ella tenía una lista larga de las cosas que amaba de Rachel.

Jesse dio unas miradas entre su prometida y Quinn **—Oh, ahm. Lo que amo es que es organizada. Me organiza toda la vida, me mantiene en un esquema. Funciona, realmente. Es por ella que mi libro salió a tiempo. —** respondió él sonriéndole a la castaña.

 **—** **Bueno, esas son cosas que se pueden lograr con una agenda y un reloj también. —** agregó Quinn, riendo; pero a él no le gustó el comentario **—¿Qué te enamora de ella? —** preguntó, viéndolo fijamente. Rachel también volteó a verlo.

 **—** **Ah, Quinn. —** poniéndose en la misma posición que la rubia **—Creo que no entiendo tu pregunta.**

La castaña sintiéndose incomoda, en medio de ellos dos, extendió su mano al centro de la mesa, para agarrar el decantador con vino. Susurrando: **—Un poco, un poco de esto.**

Quinn la miró, pero por el momento lo que le interesaba era la charla con Jesse, quería lo mejor para Rachel. **—Bueno, tú sabes, ella es muy divertida, ¿o no? ¡Vamos! Increíblemente, creativa. —** dijo la rubia, mientras Jesse volteó a ver a Rachel que había llenado toda su copa de vino. Luego, giró hacia quien le estaba hablando **—Yo amo cuando corre, su pelo va de un lado a otro. Es genial. —** le confesó, divertida, recordando. Volteando a ver a la castaña que ya iba por la mitad de la copa. **—¡Oh! Y seguro amas como canta, mientras duerme.** **—** Rachel tuvo que dejar de tomar porque casi se ahoga.

 **—** **Ah, durmieron juntas. —** repitió Jesse, incomodo.

 **—** **Bueno, no le gusta dormir sola. —** Aclaró la rubia.

 **—** **Dormimos la siesta juntas, en el jardín de infancia, sobre una manta. —** Rachel explicó a Jesse, porque tenía cara de haber malinterpretado el comentario de Quinn.

Jesse se pasó la mano por su pelo, viendo hacia abajo **—Quinn…**

 **—** **Totalmente, inocente. —** añadió Rachel.

 **—** **¿Y estás casada, Quinn? —** cambió el tema, el castaño.

Negó con su cabeza **—No, nunca estoy en un lugar por mucho tiempo, Jesse. Mi trabajo me lleva a distintas partes del mundo, así que, nunca sé muy bien a dónde me enviarán.**

 **—** **Doctor James. —** dijo una de las dos mujeres que estaban atrás de Jesse, una fan de la serie. Pues, traía como una ¿libreta? y un lapicero, en la mano. Los tres, en la mesa, vieron hacia ellas **—Nos podría firmar el menú. —** ¡Oh! Un menú. ¿Un menú?

 **—** **Ah, seguro. —** sonrió y giró para tomar el lapicero, y firmar.

 **—** **¿Eres médico? —** preguntó, seriamente, Quinn. Tomando de su agua.

 **—** **No, es actor. —** le respondió, en bajo, Rachel, creando una conversación entre ellas dos, en lo que Jesse hablaba con sus fans.

 **—** **¿Actor?**

 **—** **Ajá —** respondió.

 **—** **Bueno, debimos de haberlo visto en alguna de las películas que vimos juntas. —** pero la castaña ya no respondió y Jesse solo se le quedó viendo a Quinn.

 **…**

 **—** **Sí, el doctor tiene una mesa reservada a las 9:30. ¿Quiere cambiarla para las 10?—** decía alguien, por teléfono. Mientras, los tres salían del restaurante. Quinn pasó agarrando un dulce de un cuenco de dulces que había en Recepción. **—Sí, con gusto. —** seguía la persona, por teléfono. A Quinn parece que le gustó ese dulce, y como solo había dado dos pasos, los regresó para poder agarrar un puño de esos deliciosos dulces y meterlos en su bolsillo derecho, de la gabardina. La persona que había estado hablando por teléfono, colgó, agarró ese cuenco de donde la rubia había tomado los dulces y lo escondió.

Ellos ya estaban en la calle, así que el castaño se despidió de Quinn, primero **—Bueno, fue un gusto.**

 **—** **Sí. —** respondió ella sonriendo. **—Ah, gracias por la cena, también. No tengo dinero.**

 **—** **Ah. —** Jesse levantó su mano para restarle importancia. **—A los maestros no se los valora, cuando se comparan sus salarios con lo que gana un actor es…**

 **—** **Nunca lo necesité hasta hoy. —** confesó, inocentemente, Quinn. Levantando sus hombros. Pues, cuando era amigo imaginario no necesitaba dinero ni comida.

 **—** **Claro, un mundo diferente. —** le dijo Jesse, refiriéndose a que habían comido en un restaurante elegante. Se acercó a su prometida que había llamado a un taxi, con la mano extendida.

 **—** **No, el mundo es el mismo. Yo soy la que cambió. —** le contó la rubia, acercándose a ellos, que esperaban que el taxi que venía se estacionara, el castaño abrió la puerta y Rachel iba a entrar pero Quinn le tocó el hombre con su dedo índice. **—Te atrapé. —** dijo sonriente. Rachel no dijo nada.

 **—** **Sí, ok. Cuídate. —** interrumpió Jesse.

 **—** **Sí, ustedes también. —** y los futuros esposos entraron al taxi. Quinn se quedó en la banqueta, con las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina. Era una noche un poco fría en Nueva York.

 **…**

En el taxi, Rachel iba procesando la que había pasado en la cena y las preguntas de Quinn **—Es una mujer hermosa. —** le dice Jesse a su prometida, pero ella solo se le quedo viendo por unos segundos para después volver su vista a la ventana **—Amigable. —** él pensó **—Extraña. —** Rachel se rió. **—Debe ser genial verse después de tantos años. —** Ella asintió. **—¿La verás de nuevo?**

 **—** **No. —** miró hacia él, negando **—No lo creo. No.**

 **—** **Uhm… Sabe mucho de ti. —** la miró y esperó hasta que ella lo mirara, también.

 **—** **Sí. —** ella regresó su vista hacia la ventana **—Siempre fue así. —** fue lo último que dijo porque ya no quiso hablar más, ya no quería hablar más. Quería llegar a su casa, dormir y despertar, y ya no encontrar a Quinn allí. Ella era feliz, ¿por qué Quinn había regresado? Suspiró. Cuando llegó al edificio en el que vivía, se bajó y agradeció al taxista. Su prometido ya se había quedado, antes.

 **—** **De nada, feliz noche. —** le respondió el taxista.

 **—** **Es un gran edificio. —** mencionó Quinn, al otro lado de la calle, que estuvo esperando a la castaña. La castaña giró para ver de dónde provenía la voz. **—Es bueno estar tan cerca del Parque, eh. —** le dijo Quinn, levantándose de la banca en la que había estado acostada.

 **—** **¿Quinn? —** preguntó Rachel.

 **—** **Sí. —** se cruzó de brazos, para calentarse un poco.

 **—** **¡Estás aquí! —** algo emocionada. Vió a los lados, luego hacia lo que tenía dentro de su bolsa de mano, cruzó la calle para encontrarse con la rubia. **—Bien, escúchame, si quieres ponerte en contacto conmigo, esta es mi tarjeta. —** extendiéndole un papel rectangular, que Quinn agarro y leyó lo que decía. **—Puedes llamarme. —** Rachel se giró y la rubia asintió. **—Buenas noches.**

 **—** **Genial. —** respondió, guardándose la tarjeta de la castaña en su bolsillo. **—¿Jesse vive contigo?**

 **—** **Uhm. —** se detuvo y giró **—No, él necesita descansar cuando actúa y yo me despierto temprano, y eso lo despierta. Cuando nos casemos, yo me mudaré a su casa. No sé por qué te digo esto. —** vio a los lados y siguió su caminata hacia su edificio. **—Buenas noches.**

 **—** **Buenas noches. —** le respondió Quinn, desde la banca. **—Que descanses.**

 **—** **Tú, también. —** le gritó, llegando a su edificio; pero se detuvo, giro en ese mismo espacio en el que se detuvo para ver a Quinn y camino hacia ahí. **—¿Vas a dormir aquí, afuera? —** lo único que se escuchaba en la calle donde vivía Rachel, era el sonido de sus tacones y algunos taxis, a la lejanía.

 **—** **Sí, estaré bien. Será como cuando acampamos. —** le sonrió.

La castaña sonrió y la señalo con un dedo **—Nunca acampamos.**

 **—** **Sí lo hicimos, montamos una carpa con sábanas, en el balcón y tostamos malvaviscos, en tu horno de juguete. —** le recordó, la rubia.

 **—** **Oh, sí. Fue divertido. —** acordándose.

 **—** **Me gustó Jesse. —** confesó.

 **—** **Es maravilloso. —** agregó Rachel.

 **—** **Lo sé. —** Quinn asintió **—Veo por qué lo amas.** **—** la rubia vio hacia el edificio **—Es una actor con dientes muuuy blancos. —** rió ingenua.

La castaña la observaba y negó por lo último que dijo la rubia. **—No lo amo por eso. —** vio la banca de madera, en la que Quinn permanecía sentada. **—Buenas noches. —** dijo con la voz diferente, para luego girarse. No, no amaba por eso a Jesse. ¿Lo amaba?

 **—** **Feliz noche para ti, Rach. —** fue lo único que respondió la rubia, y se acostó en la banca. No era cómoda, para nada. Sin embargo, quería estar lo más cerca de Rachel, en caso de que la castaña la necesitara. No sabía cuál era su misión, por eso debía estar atenta a todo.

Rachel suspiró. Se dio la vuelta otra vez, viendo a Quinn. Esperaba no arrepentirse de esto. **—Okay, puedes quedarte una noche. —** le dijo cuando entraron a su apartamento.


	8. Capítulo 8

**—** **Okay, te puedes quedar una noche. —** Quinn entró detrás de Rachel, pero fue la última, la que terminó cerrando la puerta y encendiendo las luces. **—Siempre hace lo mismo, el conserje me deja una nota. —** le explicaba a la rubia, mientras caminaba hacia la Sala, con un papel en una mano y su gabardina en la otra **—Tiene una llave, puede entrar y arreglar la ducha; pero en lugar de eso, me deja una nota. —** dejó sus cosas en el sofá, viendo que en una de las paredes de su casa estaban tres brochazos de tres colores distintos. **—Creo que tengo mayores problemas que una ducha rota. Habría que pintar el lugar entero, sabes. —** se miraron **—Ahm, perdón por el desorden, Quinn. —** fue a otro cuarto **—Jesse siempre promete que me ayudará, pero ¿sabes qué pienso? ¡Ya no importa! No estaré mucho tiempo. —** la rubia se quitó su gabardina, y Rachel regresaba con sábanas en sus brazos **—Y no iba a dejarte dormir afuera. Nope. Hace mucho frío. —** las acomodó en el sofá, simulando una cama. **—Puedes dormir aquí. —** dijo de espaldas a la rubia. Quinn se elevaba un poco con sus pies y tenía sus manos hacía atrás, se sentía un tanto nerviosa, no sabía por qué. **—Muy bien. —** giró **—¿Por qué estás aquí, Quinn?**

 **—** **La única razón que se me ocurre, es que necesites ayuda. —** elevó sus hombros y dio un aplauso cuando regresó sus manos al frente **—Así que… Dime, ¿qué anda mal, Rach? —** mirándola, fijamente.

La castaña bajó la mirada, para luego regresarla a Quinn. **—Nada. Estoy bien. No necesito ayuda. —** o tal vez, sí.

 **—** **Entonces, tenía razón.**

 **—** **¿Sobre qué?**

 **—** **Siempre supe —** la apuntó con el dedo índice **—que te convertirías en una mujer increíble y hermosa, Rach. —** le sonrió **—Me encanta estar aquí, para verlo.**

Rachel sonrió nerviosamente **—Eso es. Bueno, —** esquivó la mirada de Quinn, quería decirle que en realidad no se sentía del todo realizada pero seguí enojada con Quinn por haberse ido. Y caminó hacia su cuarto **—gracias por molestarte en venir desde… —** la miró, sin detener su caminata **—la Tierra Mágica, tú sabes. Que duermas bien. —** levantó su mano para despedirse, sin mirarla e ir a su cuarto, que estaba a un lado de la Sala. Apagó las luces **—Hasta mañana.**

 **—** **Gracias. —** respondió, se quitó sus zapatillas Vans, para luego acostarse. Rachel la observó desde la puerta de su cuarto, por un segundo, cuidando de que la rubia no la viera, luego se sentó en su cama, escuchó que Quinn gritó: **—Raaaach.**

 **—** **¿Sí, Quinn? —** se levantó, rápidamente.

 **—** **Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. —** Uhm.

 **…**

En la madrugada, Rachel sintió que algo estaba en su cama, cuando se movió. Al abrir los ojos y que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad, pudo ver que alguien se encontraba ahí, a su lado izquierdo y gritó. Bueno, ambas gritaron, pero la rubia del susto giró hasta que cayó al suelo. Quinn se había ido a meter a su cama, en algún punto de la noche, porque creía que la castaña seguí teniendo miedo a la oscuridad. **—¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **—** **Creí que tendrías miedo a la oscuridad.**

Rachel suspiró enojada **—Ve a la otra habitación. —** Quinn obedeció **—Esto no está sucediendo, tienes un aneurisma, estás en coma, en el Hospital; pero tu mente está viviendo esta pesadilla. —** se decía, mientras acomodaba la almohada. **—Y estás esperando despertar.**

 **…**

En la mañana siguiente. Rachel salió de su habitación, ya cambiada, caminando sigilosamente hacia la Sala, donde se encontraba Quinn. Y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Quinn estaba ya despierta, sentada en el sofá con la señora Pillsbury, quien tomaba café, viendo al Sr. Puckerman, que tocaba un clarinete, voltearon a ver a la castaña cuando Quinn la saludó sonriente **—Hola, Rach.**

 **—** **Hola, cariño.** **—** saludó la Sra. Pillsbury.

 **—** **Aquí está mi niña —** dijo el Sr. Puckerman, sentándose en el sofá, también.

 **—** **¿Sabías que el Sr. Noah tocaba el clarinete, en el Blue Note, en los años 50 y la Sra. Pillsbury era mesera allí? —** preguntó Quinn, de lo más emocionada. Los datos curiosos la emocionaban demasiado. **—¡Ellos no lo sabían, Rach! —** levantó sus manos y aplaudió emocionada **—Y han estado viviendo todos estos años, en el mismo piso, y… —** tomó un poco de aire **—nunca se contaron eso. ¡Já! —** sonreía.

Rachel sonrió, pues, la rubia se veía linda haciéndolo **—¡Genial! —** negó con la cabeza para despejarse y dio una mirada a todos **—Veo que ya se conocieron. Bueno, terminen su café. Yo me iré a trabajar. —** caminó hacia la puerta **—¿Bien? Aquí hay una llave. —** señaló a una mesita que se encontraba cerca de la puerta. **—Así que, cuando terminen, cierran la puerta con llave y la dejan bajo la alfombra. —** abrió la puerta **—Adiós.**

 **…**

 **—** **Mamá, ¿recuerdas cuando era pequeña y tenía una amiga imaginaria llamada Quinn? —** estaban en la oficina de Shelby, sentadas una frente a la otra, en el escritorio de la mayor.

 **—** **Oh, claro que sí. Hasta te envié con el Doctor Schue y me dijo que debería dejarte tener a tu amiguita porque te hacía feliz, y… que estaba seguro que algún día se iría y por suerte se fue. —** hasta en este momento, se miraron fijamente. Rachel bufó, "bueno, pues, ¡regresó!" **—¿Qué? —** preguntó su mamá, recostándose en la silla.

 **—** **Es que me encontré con alguien que me recuerda a ella.**

 **—** **¡Oh, por Dios, Rachel Barbra Berry, tienes un amante!**

Rachel que estaba escribiendo algo, soltó el lapicero y sin delicadeza, posó su mano en el escritorio, mirando acusatoriamente a su madre. **—No, …**

 **—** **¿Jesse lo sabe?**

 **—** **No, no tengo un amante, madre. Es solo que… tú sabes, me encontré…**

 **—** **¿Sabes qué es, cariño? Nervios por la boda.**

 **—** **No importa.**

 **—** **Ustedes dos, Rachel, son perfectos juntos.**

 **—** **Lo sé.**

 **—** **Bueno, tan perfectos como se puede. —** aunque presentía que su hija no amaba a Jesse.

Rachel negó con la cabeza **—Oh. Por. Dios. Eso es tan cínico.**

 **—** **No lo es. No quiero que te quedes sola. Esperé tanto tiempo para el "hombre perfecto" y lo que tuve fue a tu padre. Un encantador bastardo y mentiroso, que nos abandonó. Jesse es un excelente candidato y él te adora.**

 **—** **Y yo a él, mamá.**

 **—** **Claro que sí. —** Siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo.

 **…**

Rachel después de ir con su mamá, llegó al edificio en el que vivía, subió las gradas, llegó a su piso, buscó sus llaves, abrió la puerta, dejó su bolso en la mesita de la entrada, caminó hacia la Sala, se llevó las manos a la boca **—Peero, ¿qué… —** ¡Estaba pintada! ¡Quinn la había pintado! ¡De amarillo con franjas grises y blancas!

Quinn salió de la cocina **—Me asignaron a la hija de Marta Stewart un año, —** le explicó **—cuando la empresa de su madre se hizo tan conocida y ella estaba tan ocupada. Así que… ¿qué te parece? —** la rubia estaba nerviosa, pues, Rachel se miraba muy distinta a cuando la conoció, ¿le seguía gustando el amarillo? Esperaba que sí.

La castaña se llevó una mano al pecho **—Es asombroso, Quinn. No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto.**

 **—** **Ven aquí. —** extendió su mano para agarrar la de Rachel y sentarla en el sillón individual **—Tus manos están heladas.**

"Porque me estoy sintiendo como me sentía de pequeña, Quinn", la castaña observó más minuciosamente la habitación, en lo que la rubia iba a atrás del sillón para encender las luces del árbol de navidad que había colocado para Rachel **—Oh, y armaste el aparador de la Tv.**

 **—** **Sí, bueno, fue un poco complicado pero valía la pena, Rach. —** Quinn intentaba encontrar cuál era su misión, no para irse, si no para hacer feliz a la castaña. Le encantaba verla sonreír.

 **—** **Nunca nadie hizo algo así por mí, antes. —** confesó, cuando las luces amarillas del árbol iluminaron esa parte en la que estaba.

 **—** **¿En serio? ¿Por qué no? —** se sorprendió Quinn, acercándose al sillón donde estaba Rachel.

 **—** **No lo sé, Quinn. —** se miraron fijamente, sí, amaba a Quinn, aún. Tenía que olvidar esa noche en la que la rubia se fue y estar feliz porque estaba de vuelta. **—Cada uno tiene su vida, están ocupados. —** respiró fondo, era comida, y se acordó que Quinn había salido de la cocina **—¿Qué es ese aroma?**

 **—** **Preparé fideos con queso. —** chilló, emocionada.

 **—** **Oh. —** sonrió, felizmente. **—¡Amo los fideos con queso! —** ambas corrieron a la cocina.

 **…**

 **—** **Aaah, las Aventuras de Quinn y Rachel. —** leyó la portada de lo que parecía ser un álbum de recuerdos, ambas sonrieron. Estaban sentadas en el sofá grande, después de la cena, prefirieron descansar, afuera, Nueva York, había empezado su nevada nocturna. **—Woow, no he visto esto, en mucho tiempo. —** se sorprendió, pasó una página, luego otra, se rio **—Mira. —** era la foto del volcán de arcilla, que habían logrado que explotara en clase.

Quinn rio **—Lo sé. —** recordó algo **—¡Oh! Oh, tengo algo que mostrarte, Rach.**

 **—** **¿Qué? —** preguntó emocionada. ¡Había extrañado tanto a Quinn!

 **—** **Ve al baño, —** empezó a dar instrucciones **—enciende la ducha y quítate la ropa.**

Rachel se le quedó viendo sorprendida, "oh, vaya". Antes de decir algo, empezó a reírse fuertemente. **—¿Qué? ¡No! No puedo hacer eso, Quinn.**

 **—** **¿Qué? —** la rubia no entendía su risa.

 **—** **¡Woooh! —** empezaba a sentir caliente sus mejillas, seguramente porque se había ruborizado. "¡Vaya propuesta!"

 **—** **Pero… reparé tu ducha, Rach. —** dijo Quinn, esperando que Rachel se dejara de burlar de ella. Seguro, no creería que podría arreglar algo porque antes no podía hacerlo. Pero, ¡duh! Ya no era imaginaria. Se cruzó de brazos.

Rachel detuvo su risa. **—Oh, lo siento, Quinn. No te enfades. —** la abrazó **—¿Cómo… cómo lo lograste? ¿Cómo sabías qué hacer?**

 **—** **Fui amigo, cuyo padre era fontanero. —** la rubia le regaló una sonrisa a Rachel, orgullosa de ella sí misma.

 **—** **Oh, vaya. —** la castaña se alisó su blusa **—Creí que… —** se rio, otra vez. **—Ahm… No importa, Quinn. Muchas gracias. —** le dio un beso en la mejilla, ambas sonrieron.

 **…**

Al día siguiente, por la noche, fueron al Teatro. Ese día, Jesse tenía una función. Rachel tenía un vestido negro, elegante. Quinn, ella seguía con su ropa cómoda, bueno, la ropa de la castaña. Ellas estaban en la parte de arriba, donde estaban los encargados de las luces. Shelby se acercó a ellas. Quinn aprovechó para saludar: **—Y bien, ¿Hola? —** extendió su mano, hacia la mamá de Rachel.

 **—** **Oh —** Shelby le dio la mano, también. La castaña solo observaba la escena, con un poco de preocupación.

 **—** **Siento haberte prejuzgado, Shelby. Rach dice que te has convertido en una mejor madre. —** le sonrió, poniendo sus manos en la cintura, en forma de jarro.

La mamá de Rachel no entendió el comentario, pero le respondió, de todos modos. **—Oh, muchas gracias. —** en seguida, reaccionó **—¿Quién eres?**

Rachel que había bajado su mirada a las manos, se sentía nerviosa por la conversación entre su madre y Quinn, fue esta última la que le respondió a Shelby: **—Quinn. —** levantó su mano a la cara y sonrió por el recuerdo, para después responder: **—Bueno, solías llamarme "El Delirio", ¿recuerdas? —** Shelby miró a Rachel para que le explicara **—Probablemente, querías proteger a Rach con amor, porque estabas muy lastimada. —** Shelby solo hacía ruidos con su garganta, en forma afirmativa **—No es que eras mala, no tenías guía. —** refiriéndose a que no tenía ningún amigo imaginario que la ayudara en esos momentos. **—Está bien, Shels. ¿Te puedo decir Shels? —** buscó la mirada de Rachel para su aprobación, pero la castaña estaba mirando a su madre **—Te perdono. —** dándole un abrazo. "Esto es maravilloso" pensó Quinn, sobre los abrazos, aunque prefería el de Rachel.

 **—** **Oh. —** fue lo único que le contestó Shelby. Escucharon que Jesse habló, pero no a ellos, era a la audiencia frente a él.

 **…**

 **—** **El Teatro fue mi salvación, cuando la Televisión se volvió redundante. —** les confesaba Jesse, a un grupo de amigos, alrededor de él. Era una pequeña reunión de conocidos, después de la presentación de Jesse **—Pero el Cine es mi sueño…** **—** Rachel entró en la habitación, seguida por Quinn. La castaña llamó a Jesse con la mano **—Discúlpenme. —** fue hacia su prometida. La rubia se sentó en un sillón y frente a ella, había una mesa con comida, de toda clase **—¡Qué sorpresa! Quinn está aquí —** dijo sarcástico.

 **—** **Sí. —** afirmó, feliz, Rachel.

 **—** **No me gusta que pases mucho tiempo con ella. —** dijo en bajo, solo para que Rachel escuchara.

 **—** **Oh, Jesse. Es una vieja amiga. Tranquilo. —** recordó lo que su mamá le había dicho, hace unos días. Jesse era perfecto… **—Tú, eres el amor de mi vida. —** lo besó.

Quinn empezó a comer, no quería verlos a ellos. Sentía… _algo._ Nunca había sentido eso antes, cuando era un amigo imaginario. **—Estuviste genial allí. —** interrumpió la rubia.

 **—** **Gracias. —** respondió él.

 **—** **Eres un gran actor. —** alagó Quinn, sinceramente. **—En verdad, creí que eras un doctor. —** recordándose de cuando las dos señoritas se acercaron a él diciéndole 'Doctor James', pero no de que la castaña le había dicho que _no_ era un doctor.

Jesse se le quedó viendo, enfadado. Rachel tuvo que explicarle a Quinn, otra vez, parecía una niña distraída: **—En realidad, no era un doctor. No interpretaba a un doctor, ahí, Quinn.**

 **—** **Bueno, estuviste estupendo hoy. —** Shelby, se acercó a ellos.

 **—** **Oh, gracias, Shelby.**

 **—** **Sabes, debieron haberte aplaudido de pie, pero se quedaron absortos por tu actuación. —** le dijo Shelby a Jesse, pero miró a Quinn. Había escuchado su comentario, pero no entendió que la rubia lo había dicho ingenuamente.

 **—** **Te ves genial. —** Jesse alagó a Shelby, ahora.

Aunque la madre de Rachel no le quitaba la mirada a Quinn. **—Mi hija es una mujer con suerte. —** sosteniendo un brazo del castaño. La rubia asintió, sí, pero ella creía que el que había tenido suerte era Jesse. **—¿No es así? —** viendo a Rachel.

 **—** **Sí. —** respondió secamente.

 **—** **Vamos, alguien quiere conocerte. —** Shelby se llevó a Jesse.

 **—** **Jesse es muy talentoso. —** afirmó Quinn, cuando los otros dos se fueron.

 **—** **Lo sé. —** concordó, Rachel, orgullosa por Jesse.

 **—** **En cambio, tu madre es la misma de siempre.**

Rachel respondió dos segundos después, no tan feliz. **—Lo sé.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**—** **Buen día. —** saludó Quinn, después de dejarle un vaso con leche, en la mesita de noche, a Rachel. **—¿Irás a trabajar? —** preguntó, porque Rachel seguía sin levantarse de la cama, después de que la saludó y vio el reloj.

La castaña procesó la pregunta: **—No, el Teatro no abre los lunes, Quinn. —** le informó.

 **—** **¡Oh! —** aplaudió **—¡Genial! ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, Rach? —** se sentó en la cama de Rachel **—¿Quieres ir al museo? O tal vez, solo quieras estar en casa. —** dijo esto último porque la castaña seguía sin moverse.

 **—** **Ahm, tengo un día —** Rachel se levantó, Quinn la estaba observando fijamente y eso la ponía nerviosa **—muy ocupado. —** la rubia vio la pijama que llevaba puesta Rachel, era un enterizo, con estilo navideño, pero diseñado a la perfección de la figura de ella. Por instinto, la castaña se tapó con una almohada. **—Tengo que organizar mi boda. —** cruzaron miradas. **—Voy a… voy a vestirme, ahora, Quinn.**

 **—** **Oh, claro. —** se levantó de la cama, para retirarse. Rachel bajó la almohada, cuando Quinn salió de la habitación. **—¿Quieres que… —** la castaña volvió a colocársela, rápidamente, pero la rubia solo regresó para cerrar la puerta.

 **…**

 **—** **Bueno, han pasado tres meses y has elegido estos 7. —** dijo la vendedora a Rachel, viendo los ramos que estaban frente a ellas tres, Quinn estaba ahí. **—Con los pedidos de Navidad que se suman, en serio, necesito que tomes una decisión pronto.**

 **—** **Lo sé, lo sé. —** pasando la mirada de un ramo a otro. **—Creo… Es que, creo que no puedo elegir, todavía. —** confesó. **—Todos son hermosos.** **—** La vendedora le dejó de prestar atención, para mirar a Quinn que jugaba con una flor en forma de campana color morada **—Es solo que Jesse es muy particular. —** "Sí, claro, Jesse", pensó Rachel. **—Y todo tiene que ser perfecto.**

 **—** **Quieres ese. —** afirmó Quinn, señalando uno que tenía rosas beige y rosadas.

 **—** **¿Éste? —** Rachel lo agarró.

 **—** **Sí, esos colores te gustan y las rosas te recuerdan a tu abuela Rose. —** explicó Quinn, acercándose a ella, y la castaña sonrió.

 **—** **Sí, cierto. —** sonrió. **—Llevaré éste. —** le dijo a la vendedora.

 **—** **Es hermoso. Deberías de traer a tu prometida, cada vez que vienes. —** aconsejó la vendedora a Rachel.

 **—** **No es mi prometida. —** dijo la castaña. **—Es solo una buena amiga. —** Quinn estaba viendo unas rosas amarillas, mientras ellas dos platicaban. Después de que Rachel le dijo eso a la vendedora, se fue a otro lado de la tienda.

La vendedora aprovechó para hablar con Quinn. **—Oh, lo lamento, creí que te gustaban las chicas.**

 **—** **Oh, no te preocupes. Me gustan los chicos y las chicas. —** alzó su mano para quitarle importancia. Aunque la rubia se refería a que no le importaba si le asignaban a un niño o niña, se la pasaba bien, pero más con Rachel. Quien, esta última, la alejó de la vendedora y evitando reírse de la cara de sorprendida de la vendedora.

 **…**

 **—** **Uhmm… —** fue un ruido proveniente de la garganta de Quinn. Ahora, se encontraban probando pasteles. **—Éste, de chocolate, Rach. No hay palabras para el chocolate, Se tendrían que inventar palabras nuevas. —** dijo emocionada, agarrando otro poco.

 **—** **Y la fresa, la fresa sabe a… —** Rachel **—Tardes de verano, cuando uno estuvo afuera jugando y nadando, todo el día, y después entras a casa y tienes hambre. —** a Quinn le sorprendió esa explicación. Y así, probaron otros cinco pasteles más. **—Una maravilla celestial. Éste es el elegido. —** dijo señalando el de fresa, a pesar de que probó varios y en tres ocasiones, dijo que era el elegido. Gracias a Quinn, que la ayudó a elegir, aconsejándole una segunda ronda de pasteles. **—Vayamos por el vestido, ya pre-seleccioné seis vestidos. —** le dijo a la rubia.

 **—** **Ya sé cuál es.**

 **…**

 **—** **Todavía no sé por qué estamos aquí. —** dijo Rachel a Quinn, mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos del Teatro.

 **—** **¿Recuerdas la primera obra que vimos?**

 **—** **Claro —** sonrió por el recuerdo **—Mi favorita. "Una Noche Especial". —** siguieron caminando y se toparon con el cartel de esa obra, que era una mujer con un vestido blanco con un fondo rojo y el nombre de la obra a un lado de ella. **—Ese es mi vestido, Quinn.**

 **—** **Eso fue lo primero que dijiste, esa noche, cuando la actriz entro en escena, Rach. —** Quinn sonrió **—Vamos. —** le tocó la cintura, para que avanzara. Y fueran a la tienda de Vestidos de Novia. Rachel salió del Vestidor, con un vestido idéntico al de la actriz de Una Noche Especial y todo su pelo reunido en una coleta. **—Wow, te ves hermosa.**

 **—** **¿De veras? —** se acercó a Quinn, quien asintió **—Gracias. —** se miraron fijamente, la castaña se sentía nerviosa porque la rubia la miraba de una manera distinta. Quinn dio un paso más hacia la castaña. Rachel suspiró. Ambas tenían los latidos como si hubieran corrido. La rubia miró sus labios y la besó, sin pensarlo más, lento, rápido pero significativo. **—¿Qué sucedió? —** preguntó, seguían muy cerca.

 **—** **Nos besamos. —** respondió Quinn, tímidamente.

 **—** **No, no, —** Rachel dio pasos hacia atrás, para alejarse de la rubia **—no lo hicimos. —** negó con la cabeza **—No sucedió.**

 **—** **Fue maravilloso. —** confesó Quinn, mordiendo su labio inferior. Estaba parada con las manos hacia atrás, quería volver a besar a Rachel.

 **—** **¿Cómo puede serlo si no sucedió? —** preguntó, indiferente.

 **—** **¡Nuestro primer beso! —** chilló la rubia, aplaudiendo y suspiró, ignorando lo que decía la castaña.

 **—** **Fue el último beso.**

 **—** **Oh, pero Rach, se dice que nunca se olvida el primer beso.** **—** mencionó, sonriendo.

 **—** **Olvídalo, ¿sí? —** entró al Vestidor. "¡Besé a Quinn! Oh. por. Dios." Mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos.

 **...**

 **—** **Bueno, sí sucedió —** ahora, iban por una de las calles newyorkinas **—pero fue un error horrible y no puede suceder, otra vez.**

 **—** **¿Un accidente? —** sugirió la rubia

 **—** **Exacto.**

 **—** **Solo tropecé y caí… —** la rubia intentó ocultar su sonrisa maliciosa, ambas se miraron **—en tus labios.**

 **—** **Quinn —** suspiró, la castaña **—estoy hablando en serio. Esto no puede suceder, otra vez.**

 **—** **Sí, lo evitaremos a toda costa. —** estuvo de acuerdo.

 **—** **Estoy por casarme —** recordó Rachel **—con Jesse St. James, ¿bien? Un hombre al que amo muchísimo.**

 **—** **Te creo. —** sí le creía, porque existen muchos tipos de amores.

 **—** **No estoy tratando de convencerte, Quinn, —** se molestó **—¿sabes? Es un hecho. —** permanecieron unos tres segundos calladas, esquivando a los demás peatones **—Es solo que estaba emocionada por encontrar el vestido y… entonces, tú sabes. Suceden cosas pero no significan nada de nada. Fue un beso, entre viejos amigos. —** miró a Quinn y ella se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, "¿Qué tal… otro beso más?" pensó.

 **—** **Claro. —** dijo al fin, la rubia.

 **—** **Claro. —** repitió. **—Eso está claro. Solo amigas. —** se detuvieron.

 **—** **Mejores amigas.**

 **—** **Y… tienes que dejar de seguirme. —** Rachel empezó a caminar, dejando a Quinn. La rubia sonrió, viendo a Rachel… Bueno, el cabello de Rachel que se hacía de un lado a otro, eso siempre le pareció tierno. Trotó lo que había avanzado la castaña, para ir con ella.


	10. Capítulo 10

Estaban sentadas en dos sillones individuales, una al lado de la otra, en la Sala de Espera de la oficina de su amiga psicóloga, Santana. Cruzaron miradas. Rachel ya no sabía qué hacer para que Quinn la dejara de seguir. Llevaban diez minutos esperando, sin hablar, aunque la rubia agarraba una revista, la veía rápidamente y la dejaba, y así, la misma revista en esos diez minutos. "¿Para qué estaban allí?" pensó la rubia. En eso, salió un niño, el niño que tenía de amigo imaginario a un Conejo, de un metro y medio, llamado Paul, ¿se recuerdan? **—Hey, Paul. ¿Cómo estás? —** saludó Quinn, sonriéndole **—¡Qué bueno verte! —** con su cabeza señaló al niño **—¿Quién es? —** asintió **—Aaah. —** extendió su mano hacia el niño **—Hola, Nathan. Soy Quinn. —** se recostó en su sillón.

 **—** **Espera —** dijo el niño **—¿Tú puedes ver a Paul?**

 **—** **Seguro. —** respondió, confiada.

 **—** **¡Sí! Sabía que era real. —** ellos se alejaron.

 **—** **Aguarda, ¿con quién hablabas? —** preguntó Rachel **—¿Quién es Paul?**

 **—** **¡Oh! —** Quinn **—Es un Imaginario.**

 **—** **Oh, claro. Por un momento, —** señaló hacia enfrente de ellas **—creí que hablabas a una de esas sillas vacías. Así que…**

 **—** **Oh, no. —** le sonrió. La luz de la oficina de su amiga, pasó a ser color verde. Significaba que podía pasar la siguiente persona.

Rachel se levantó de su asiento, entró y cerró, rápidamente, la puerta **—Hola, San.**

 **—** **No puedes seguir apareciéndote así, Berry. —** le regañó, sentada en su escritorio **—Tengo pacientes.**

 **—** **Nathan está bien, está sentado afuera con un niño invisible Paul y, mi amiga imaginaria, Quinn.** **—** explicó

 **—** **Estás asustándome. —** dándole una mirada extraña.

 **—** **Pregúntame qué hice hoy. —** le dijo Rachel y sin dejar que Santana, que tenía la intención de formular la pregunta, respondió: **—Elegí mi pastel, mis flores y mi Vestido de Boda. Todo, en las últimas 3 horas, ¿por qué? Porque Quinn me acompañó. ¡Genial! ¡Es una locura! —** se dejó caer en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

 **—** **Bueno, —** bajó un segundo la mirada **—no sé si es una locura o no, pero… —** la señaló con el lapicero que tenía en su mano **—tus ojos se iluminan cada vez que hablas acerca de Quinn.**

 **—** **No, no. —** negó con la cabeza. **—No es así.**

 **—** **Sí, Berry. —** dijo sonriendo. **—Es así. Hay un bri…**

 **—** **Hoy la besé. —** soltó rápidamente. Santana permaneció callada, con la boca abierta. **—La besé. —** repitió más calmada, mordió su labio **—Sí, encontró el vestido y estaba muy feliz. Y ella pensó que me veía hermosa y… —** abrió los ojos, apretó sus labios.

 **—** **¿Y…? —** Santana salió de su shock, solo para exigir que su amiga siguiera.

 **—** **Nos besamos y ahora, se terminó.**

 **—** **Oh. —** fue la manera de la latina para afirmar.

 **…**

 **—** **Así que estás en el limbo humano —** le decía un niño a Quinn, pero no cualquier niño, era el conejo Paul, que en realidad era un traje y se había quitado la cabeza para charlar con la rubia. Ella asintió. **—Es extraño. —** la miró, era raro ver a Quinn de humano y mayor **—Todos hablan de eso.**

 **—** **Todos los Imaginarios deberían de hacerlo, por lo menos una vez. —** se inclinó hacia él, como si fuera a contarle un secreto **—Los sentimientos son más profundos de lo que pensamos. A tu niño lo eligen de último para el béisbol, y decimos que no es nada —** negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos **—Ah-ah. ¡Es mentira! Eso duele.**

La conversación quedó pausada, porque la puerta de la oficina se abrió, con Santana y Rachel atrás de ella, para ver a la rubia. Las tres sonrieron. Y Santana cerró la puerta.

 **—** **Esa apuesta mujer es** ** _tu_** **Quinn. —** le sonrió pícaramente a Rachel, "¡Con razón la besó!"

 **—** **No es** ** _mi_** **Quinn. —** aclaró la castaña. **—Es solo Quinn, una… —** quitó la mirada de Santana, un segundo **—una buena amiga. —** "Ajá".

 **—** **Uhm. Está viviendo contigo, —** Santana repasaba su situación. Rachel mordió su labio **—está a una puerta de distancia durmiendo quién-sabe-cómo, quizás desnuda, con una sábana blanca. —** sonreía cuando dijo lo último **—¿Cómo ocultas los sentimientos?**

 **—** **¿Qué te hace pensar que duerme desnuda, San? —** se indignó.

 **—** **Así me la imaginé. —** la latina se reía, mientras se iba a sentar a su silla y Rachel permanecía de pie.

 **—** **Ok, basta. Ya, cállate. Amo a Jesse, él es un hombre maravilloso y soy la más afortunada del mundo.**

 **—** **Lo que yo sé es que si tuviera una persona que me mirara así… —** Santana se mordió la lengua **—Nunca saldría de la cama. —** regresó su vista a los papeles, pero recordó algo, bueno, alguien, a Britt: **—¡Oh, no! Sí hay alguien que me mire así. —** le guiñó.

 **—** **¡Jesse me mira así! —** afirmó.

Santana levantó su mirada y le regaló a su amiga una carcajada **—Jesse se mira a sí mismo así. —** Rachel solo le quedó suspirar, su amiga tenía razón.

 **…**

Entraron al taxi. **—Fue divertido, —** confesó Quinn **—¿qué sigue, ahora?**

 **—** **Nada, ya tenemos todo. El pastel, las flores, el vestido. —** ambas se miraron, sonriendo.

 **—** **¡Genial! Celebremos.**

Rachel pensó "Sí, sería buena idea". Así que fueron a un bar **—Martini, aceitunas, semana alocada. —** le dijo al bartender.

El bartender asintió y miró a Quinn **—¿Para usted?**

La rubia se encogió de hombros **—Uhmm, ¿lo mismo? —** miró a Rachel para que la ayudara, pero ella negó.

 **—** **No. A ella tráigale una Coca-Cola, por favor. No está acostumbrada a beber. —** el bartender asintió.

 **—** **¡Oh! Que buena música. —** le dijo a él, que preparaba sus bebidas, frente a ellos. **—A Rachel y a mí, nos gusta bailar.**

 **—** **No, para nada. —** contradijo Rachel, sin mirarla.

Quinn la observó **—¿Acaso, bromeas? Solías bailar frente al espejo —** le recordó, y la castaña sonrió **—todo el tiempo como una virgen.**

Abrió los ojos y le explicó al bartender **—La canción, Como Una Virgen (Like a Virgin).**

 **—** **No. Puede. Ser. —** chilló, Quinn, de la emoción. **—¿Qué…? —** se levantó de su silla y miró a Rachel, sonriendo. Era 'U can't touch this' de MC Hammer **—¿Qué hora es? —** preguntó

 **—** **No lo sé. —** respondió nerviosa.

 **—** **Rachel. —** le regañó, ingenuamente.

 **—** **Cierto. —** asintió, sin mirarla **—El martillo.**

 **—** **¡El martillo! —** gritó Quinn, saltando. Y se fue a la pista de baile. Saltando, cantando, moviéndose de aquí para allá.

 **—** **Yo no estoy aquí. —** dijo Rachel, apenada, dando un buen trago a su martini pero luego volvió hacia la rubia para verla bailar. Y sonrió. Cuando Quinn regresó, chocaron ambas manos en celebración. **—Eso fue genial. —** sonriéndole.

 **…**

Ambas estaban en el apartamento de Rachel, la rubia seguía durmiendo en el sofá, pero esa noche solo estaba acostada y viendo hacia la ventana, intentando contar los copos de nieve que caían, se distraía pensando en el beso que se dieron con cierta castaña que estaba a metros de ella. Giró su cabeza para poder ver la puerta de Rachel, pero no tenía la luz encendida, así que seguramente estaría durmiendo.

Sin embargo, la castaña también estaba despierta, quería levantarse de la cama e ir a Quinn, repetir el beso. Sí, quería eso. Tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos con Quinn y sobre la boda con Jesse. Suspiró, pero se levantó. Llegó a la puerta, no la abrió porque escuchó el paso de alguien, Quinn, por el pasillo, venía hacia su habitación.

Ninguna se animó a girar del pomo. Cuando Rachel escuchó, a los pocos segundos, que la rubia retornaba, ella hizo lo mismo hacia su cama.


	11. Capítulo 11

Al día siguiente, fueron al Central Park, había nevado toda la noche, así que las calles aún seguían llenas de los restos de nieve. Rachel corrió para hacer una bola de nieve y se la iba a tirar a Quinn, pero como ésta la había seguido de cerca, terminaron chocando y cayendo a la capa de nieve, que estaba en el suelo. Ambas se habían reído por eso, aunque les había dado más frío por el contacto cercano con la nieve. Decidieron ir a tomar un poco de chocolate caliente y siguieron caminando.

 **—** **Oh, mira. —** señaló hacia dos personas que caminaban adelante de ellas **—¡Qué linda pareja! Quizás —** se sentaron en una de las bancas **—están juntos desde hace 5 años.**

 **—** **Sí, parece que es así, Quinn. Peeero —** Rachel cruzó sus piernas **—la realidad es que se conocieron hace una hora, en la clase de Yoga. —** la castaña tuvo que aguantarse la risa al ver la cara de sorpresa de Quinn porque se había acordado del Juego de las Historias. La rubia se rio. **—Sí, digo. —** se movió en su lugar **—Se han estado viendo durante años, pero, tú, sabes, una clase de yoga aquí, un grupo de meditación por allá. —** se miraron **—Ésta es la primera vez, en sus vidas, que se hablan.**

 **—** **Uhm… —** entrecerró sus ojos **—y, ¿por qué hoy?**

 **—** **Bueno, porque hoy —** pensó unos cortos segundos **—es el cumpleaños de Evelyn. —** ambas hicieron un sonido de afirmación **—Y estuvo pensando, pasar todo el fin de semana, en una Colonia Nudista.**

Quinn rio. **—¿Nombre?**

 **—** **¿De la Colonia? —** se miraron fijamente, en lo que Rachel pensaba y Quinn asintió **—"La Destapada".**

 **—** **Oh, wow. —** ambas evitando reír.

 **—** **Sí. —** asintiendo, las dos estaban mirando al frente.

 **—** **¿Él irá con ella? —** giró su vista hacia Rachel.

 **—** **Sí, claro que sí. —** Rachel la imitó **—Porque también es el cumpleaños de Phillip. —** la rubia levantó sus cejas, con supuesta sorpresa **—Sí, y pronto se darán cuenta de que la mejor manera de pasar su cumpleaños —** pasó ambas manos como figurando su cuerpo **—es en su traje de cumpleaños. —** Quinn se rio de eso y pensó que esa era la Rachel que había conocido. La castaña bajo la mirada a la boca de su compañera de caminata y se le contagió la risa de la rubia.

 **—** **¡Excelente! —** la felicitó Quinn.

 **…**

 **—** **Bueno, Jesse viene a buscarme para la firma de libros —** se acercó a Quinn, ya estaban en su apartamento, y la rubia estaba en el sillón con los pies en la mesa, viendo unas revistas **—y no sé si tú querrás salir, para no quedarte aquí sola. Así que… ¿lo harás? —** le preguntó, pues la rubia aunque le había puesto atención, no le dijo nada.

 **—** **Ahm… Si haré, ¿qué? —** preguntó confusa.

 **—** **Salir. —** se encogió de hombros.

 **—** **Oh, Uhm. No lo creo. —** se encogió de hombros, también. **—No sé, no tenía planes para salir. —** Rachel se le quedó viendo, algo decepcionada, quería que la acompañara **—No conozco a mucha gente aquí. Así que… —** se rio y la castaña la siguió.

 **—** **¿Estarás bien?**

 **—** **Sí. —** asintió **—Claro. —** Rachel después de eso, agarró su celular que estaba en una mesita y se dio la vuelta hacia su cuarto. **—¡Hey! —** le dijo a la castaña, cuando ésta estaba volteando, le tiró un cojín, que le cayó a la altura de sus manos.

 **—** **Ooooh. —** le sonrió maliciosamente, Quinn la imitó, presentía lo que seguía, pero… **—No querrás una pelea de almohadas.** **—** Rachel se acercaba para dejar el cojín en el sofá, en cambio le terminó pegando a la rubia con él.

 **—** **¿Bromeas? —** levantó sus brazos para protegerse de los golpes de la castaña. Y así empezó una persecución entre las dos.

 **—** **No, no me sigas. —** dijo Rachel haciéndose de un lado a otro contrario a la rubia, pero Quinn fue más rápida y logró agarrarla por la espalda.

 **—** **Siempre quise una pelea real de almohadas. —** ambas se reían. La puerta principal del apartamento de Rachel sonó y giraron a ver. Era Jesse. La castaña empujó a Quinn con sus brazos.

 **—** **Hola, cariño. —** lo saludó con la voz entrecortada, por el esfuerzo de huir.

 **—** **¿Qué sucede? —** él las miró, primero a Quinn y luego a su prometida.

 **—** **Nada. —** respondió Rachel, rápidamente.

 **—** **Te llamé todo el día. —** mencionó, seriamente.

 **—** **Sí, salimos. —** dijo la castaña, señalando a la rubia, quién solo estaba parada a un lado tomando un poco de agua **—Organizamos nuestra boda. —** Jesse hizo un sonido en la garganta en forma afirmativa. Y Rachel reaccionó lo que pudo haberse malinterpretado. **—Nuestra —** señaló al castaño y después a sí misma **—boda.** ** _No_** **—** miró a Quinn, señalándose entre ellas **—** ** _nuestra_** **boda.**

 **—** **Claro. —** susurró Jesse, enfadado.

 **…**

 **—** **No entiendo por qué ella, todavía, está aquí. —** le reclamó dejando su gabardina en la cama de Rachel, se habían ido a hablar a la habitación de ella.

 **—** **No tiene otro lugar a dónde ir. Es solo una amiga. No hay razón para que estés celoso.**

 **—** **¿Celoso? Já. No estoy celoso, Rachel. —** estaba muy enfadado y le gritó: **—Lo siento si no quiero que** ** _mi esposa_** **viva con otra persona.**

 **—** **No soy** ** _tu esposa_** **, todavía, Jesse. —** la castaña se estaba molestando. "¿Qué derecho tenía él para reclamar?" **—Y baja la voz, puede escucharte.**

 **—** **Te está usando. —** lo dijo él, ya en tono normal.

Rachel rodó los ojos **—Ella no está usándome.**

 **—** **¿En serio? —** puso sus manos en la cintura **—¿Por qué aparece, ahora? Luego de tantos años, justo cuando te vas a casar con un actor famoso. —** Rachel negó con la cabeza **—¿Qué quiere? —** preguntó Jesse, sin ponerle atención al gesto de su prometida. Él negó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, le estresaba la situación. **—Eres tan inocente. La gente se aprovecha de ti, todo el tiempo. Como esos viejos que te convencen para que les hagas los mandados, siempre. —** refiriéndose a la Sra. Pillsbury y al Sr. Puckerman.

Rachel lo miró con sorpresa por sus últimas palabras **—Son mis vecinos.**

 **—** **Te preocupa tanto ella, que dejarás que se meta entre nosotros. —** él agarró su gabardina para irse, regresando al tema principal.

La castaña negó con la cabeza **—No, claro que no. Es solo que no tiene a donde ir. —** señaló hacia la puerta de su cuarto, como si fuera Quinn.

 **—** **¡No me importa! —** le gritó y caminó, saliendo de la habitación.

Lo siguió **—No tiene trabajo, no tiene una vida, me apena mucho y no me importa en lo más mínimo. —** "bueno, quizás lo último… no", ella suspiró. Jesse puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta principal pero no abrió y miró a Quinn, que estaba en el sillón grande, Rachel imitó lo último. La rubia que había tenido los ojos cerrados, escuchó los pasos de ellos e intercambió miradas con ambos.

 **—** **Diez minutos, y me voy. —** dijo él, para que bajara y se fueran a la firma del libro del castaño. La castaña se quedó parada frente a la puerta que Jesse había cerrado, segundos antes, con fuerza. Quinn se agarró ambas manos, no era tonta, habían discutido, ella lo sabía y la razón, también; suspiró.

Rachel caminó hacia ella, viendo que su vista la tenía en sus manos entrelazadas **—No me malinterpretes. —** señaló a la puerta donde su prometido había salido.

 **—** **¿Pero? —** levantó su mirada a los ojos de la castaña.

 **—** **Pero Jesse es mi futuro. —** respondió, intentando ser convincente. **—Él será mi esposo.**

 **—** **Claro.**

 **—** **Mira, Quinn, tú y yo nos divertimos mucho, pero esto no es real. Tú sabes, no puedo arriesgar lo que tengo —** "o lo poco que tengo" pensó Rachel **—con Jesse. No puedo, es mi futuro.**

 **—** **Sí, eso ya lo dijiste. —** Quinn empezaba a sentirse… ¿herida? ¿Así se sintió Rachel el día que se fue?, se mordió el labio. Mirando hacia la pared.

 **—** **Pues, te lo digo, otra vez. —** levantó sus manos, enfadada **—Y todo esto es muy sencillo para ti, sabes. Tú no tienes consecuencias, aquí. —** refiriéndose a que algún día se iría, otra vez.

 **—** **Sí, entiendo, Rachel. —** chasqueó su lengua.

 **—** **No, no lo entiendes, Quinn. —** le reclamó Rachel, como si la culpa, de que ella no quisiera a Jesse, fuera de Quinn. **—Escucha, esta es mi vida, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo responsabilidades. —** negó con su cabeza **—Ya no soy esa pequeña con una amiga imaginaria. —** bajó su mirada por un segundo **—He crecido. Todos tienen que crecer, Quinn. —** se dio media vuelta y solo giró su cabeza para ver a la rubia, como si lo que le hubiese dicho no fue suficiente **—Todos, menos tú. —** se fue a su cuarto. Quinn sintió que _algo real_ presionaba su pecho, suspiró intentando aliviar ese dolor.


	12. Capítulo 12

**—** **Ugh! —** Quinn estaba en un puesto de Hot Dogs, a su derecha, se encontraba Peter, el amigo imaginario **—No la he visto en 3 días. Y la extraño tanto.**

 **—** **No los extrañamos. —** intentó hacerla razonar **—Los cuidamos y los ayudamos para que mejoren, y después nos vamos.**

 **—** **Lo sé, lo sé. —** respondió, agarrando el hot dog que el vendedor le estaba extendiendo. **—Solo quiero hacerla feliz. —** miró a Peter, haciendo un puchero sin intención.

 **—** **¡No es tu trabajo hacerla feliz! —** le regañó.

Quinn suspiró **—Ojalá pudiera quedarme y ser parte de su vida. —** confesó, sirviéndose un poco de kétchup y Peter abrió la boca, sorprendido. **—Podría aprender a vivir en su mundo, tomar responsabilidades y ser adulta.**

 **—** **¿Estás demente? —** la miraba raro.

 **—** **No, tengo hasta su cumpleaños para demostrarle que cambié. —** la otra vez, el día de su cumpleaños décimo le tocó irse y Peter también le había recordado eso, la otra noche.

 **—** **No se trata de ti, Quinn. Ella es feliz. —** la regañó. **—Va a casarse, tu trabajo está hecho. Vuelve a casa.**

 **—** **No, pero…**

 **—** **Sin "peros", Quinn. Si no apareces en la Estación de Salida, cuando deberías partir, ¿quién sabe qué sucedería? —** él alzó ambas manos. La rubia le prestaba atención. Ella negó, viendo hacia enfrente, mordiendo su hotdog **—Podrías desaparecer. Dejar de existir. No lo hagas. —** ella lo miró.

 **…**

 **—** **No tengo mucha experiencia pero soy muy buena con la gente. —** le decía Quinn a la encargada de un mini restaurante de comida rápida. **—Y estoy cuando me necesitan.**

 **—** **¿Por qué quieres trabajar aquí? —** le preguntó la encargada.

Quinn levantó sus hombros **—Pues, amo comer y me gusta ser responsable. —** le demostraría a Rachel que podía hacer "cosas de humanos".

 **—** **Buena respuesta. —** miró hacia la cocina y la rubia la imitó **—Es más de lo que puedo decir de mi cocinero estrella. —** frunció los labios **—Llega tarde, mal carácter. —** la encargada suspiró y le sonrió a Quinn **—¿Lavas platos? —** la rubia le sonrió, también, eso significaba que sí estaba contratada.

 **…**

Iban caminando por las calles de Nueva York, con sus brazos entrelazados **—Me alegra que te dieras cuenta que tu… amiga Quinn —** Jesse frunció los labios **—te estaba usando.**

 **—** **Bueno, —** Rachel negó **—no creo que me esté usando de por sí. —** "¿De qué manera podría un Imaginario usarla?", pensó.

Jesse bufó **—Ok, como digas.**

Ella suspiró **—Fue genial verla pero ya era hora de que volviera a casa. —** agachó la cabeza, "Quizás, sí ya se había ido… _otra vez"._

 **—** **Coincido. —** él no vio a Rachel.

 **—** **Uhm, bueno… —** no sabía cómo decírselo a Jesse, "Ugh, sería más fácil si la charla fuera con Qu", negó con la cabeza para quitar ese pensamiento **—Quiero volver a escribir. —** lo soltó rápido.

 **—** **¿Escribir? —** la miró extrañado **—¿Qué?**

 **—** **No lo sé. —** levantó los hombros. **—Tal vez, una historia para niños. —** se miraban, mientras seguían caminando.

Jesse colocó su mano arriba de los hombros de Rachel **—Ya sé de que se trata esto.**

 **—** **¿Qué?**

 **—** **Bueno, casi me nominan para un premio Tony, voy a participar en una gran película y tú sabes, mi libro será un bestseller. Está bien si te sientes un poco insegura.**

La castaña miró hacia el lado contrario a Jesse, rodó los ojos, negando con la cabeza **—No, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Siempre quise ser escritora.**

 **—** **Bueno, Rachel, nunca lo mencionaste.**

 **—** **¡Ugh! Cuando tenía 10 años, decidí que quería ser escritora, —** le confesó **—pero luego, el miedo y los prejuicios se interpusieron a medida que crecía y haciendo que… —** la interrumpieron.

 **—** **Recuerdo que a los 10, tenía un sueño, —** Jesse miró hacia la punta de uno de esos grandes edificios brillantes **—quería ser Presidente del Sindicato de Actores de Cine. —** Rachel estornudó. Jesse le quitó la mano de sus hombros y se alejó unos pasos de ella **—Uf. ¿Estás resfriada?**

 **—** **No. —** ella se detuvo, mirando fijamente al castaño, algo molesta por la anterior acción de él **—Pero si lo estuviera, ¿qué harías? —** sin dejarlo responder **—¿Querrías cuidarme?**

 **—** **¿Y arriesgar la salud de los dos? —** él levantó una ceja, como si cuidar a alguien que amas fuera cosa de otro planeta.

 **…**

 **—** **¿Extrañaste a una chica, Michael? —** le preguntó Quinn a un señor desconocido de 70 años de edad, que estaba leyendo el periódico y tomando café, en una de las bancas del Central Park, antes de que ella se acercara a sentarse y conversar, también. **—Digo, extrañarla, en serio.**

El señor bajó su periódico y la miró raro, levantó sus hombros **—Claro.**

Ella asintió, viendo a unos niños correr a lo lejos. **—Sí, yo también. Ella —** lo miró **—es tan linda, sabes. Y divertida. —** bajó la mirada a sus manos, sonrió y sus ojos brillaron. Levantó la mirada para verlo y aclarar algo: **—Bueno, ahora, es un poco seria. —** hizo un gesto de decepción.

Él sonrió, parece que Quinn no se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada **—¿Y dónde está la chica divertida?**

 **—** **No lo sé, no es más una niña. —** La rubia sentía que Rachel ya no la necesitaba **—Va a lugares y ella hace cosas de adultos.**

 **—** **Bueno, —** él regresó su vista al periódico **—tú también eres adulta, Quinn.**

 **—** **Imaginaria, Mikes. —** le aclaró, con su mirada en las personas frente a ellos.

El desconocido rodó los ojos. "Los niños de ahora", pensó el señor. Suspiró, dobló el periódico, lo acomodó a su derecha y Quinn estaba a su izquierda, se giró hacia ella, doblando una pierna en la banca **—Quizás, deberías llamarla. —** se miraron **—Y decirle lo que sientes. —** Michael, el desconocido, la miró comprensivamente. Él sabía lo que era un corazón roto, o algo así, su esposa había muerto hace unas semanas. El señor metió su mano en el bolsillo oculto de su chaqueta, sacó su celular y se lo extendió a Quinn.

 **…**

Rachel había llegado hace unos minutos a su apartamento, se puso ropa cómoda y antes de entrar a la cocina, presionó el botón de la contestadora y siguió su camino.

 **—** ** _"_** ** _Hola, Rach"_** **—** Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, era Quinn. Creía que se había ido, aunque esperaba que no. Y la rubia tenía su número porque ella se lo había dado, cuando la obligaba a quedarse en el apartamento y después de muchas suplicas para que no la siguiera, pero ninguna funcionaba. Regresó y se paró frente a la contestadora, mirándola **—** ** _"Soy Quinn. Tengo un trabajo lavando platos_** **—** sonrió, entre una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza **—** ** _en el Restaurante de_** ** _Sam & Ellen, en SoHo._** **—** se escuchó la sonrisa de Quinn, que terminó contagiando a la castaña **—** ** _Solo quería llamarte y saludarte. Saber cómo estabas, pero no contestabas y…_** **—** la rubia suspiró **—** ** _Mikes dice que no es nada grave y después de cinco intentos, me convenció de dejarte un mensaje de… ¿Mensaje de qué, dijiste?_** **—** parece que Quinn se había alejado un poco el celular y a lo lejos una voz masculina le respondió **—** ** _¡Oh, sí! Disculpa, Mikes. ¡Uf!_** **—** "Espera, ¿Mikes? ¿Quién es Mikes?", pensó Rachel un poco asustada de dónde podría estar la rubia **—** ** _Mensaje de Voz._** **—** suspiraron, ambas **—** ** _En fin, te amo, espero estés bien. ¿Dónde presionó para…_** **—** Con eso finalizó. Rachel terminó conmocionada por ese mensaje, se mordió el labio y volvió a repetirlo. La voz de Quinn era hermosa. La extrañaba.

 **…**

Rachel acercaba dos platos con comida, a la mesa, con una sonrisa. Estaban en el apartamento de Jesse. **—¿Qué es esto? —** preguntó acercándose a la mesa, también.

 **—** **Es espagueti con queso. Y… —** respondió feliz, fue a la cocina y regresó **—bocadillos crocantes.**

 **—** **¿Es una broma? —** ambos estaban parados a un lado de la mesa, la castaña dejó el último plato con los bocadillos en medio de los otros dos platos.

 **—** **No, es comida. —** Rachel se alisó el pelo.

 **—** **No, es azúcar y carbohidratos. No puedo comer esto. —** señalando los platos **—Tengo que estar en forma.**

A la castaña se le borró la sonrisa **—Lo sé. —** se giró hacia la cocina. "¿Por qué no podía comer un poco, al menos?", ella suspiró.

 **—** **Estoy audicionando para un largometraje, es el momento más importante de mi vida. —** Rachel venía con un poco de vino, pero Jesse escuchó a su prometida hacer "Ugh!", así que intentó decir otra cosa más **—Y me casaré contigo. —** ella rodó los ojos **—¿Sabes qué? Está bien. Mira. —** él se sentó **—¿Qué tan malo puede ser unos hidratos, no? —** la miró, pero Rachel había caminado a la ventana y estaba de espaldas a él **—Igual, no tengo tanta hambre. —** él probó un poco **—Uhm, sí, no está mal. —** agarró el guión de la película, que se encontraba a su derecha.

 **—** **¿Quieres ir a armar un muñeco de nieve? —** volteó a verlo. Por la cara que él hizo, ya sabía la respuesta.

 **—** **¿Con éste frío? ¿Salir y armar un muñeco? ¿Es una broma? —** "Pera Quinn ya habría halado de mí", ella se lamió los labios y se acercó a él.

 **—** **No, solo que sería divertido. —** ella alzó sus hombros.

 **—** **¿Éstas cosas hacías con Quinn, cierto? —** preguntó, levantando su mirada del guión ante la insistencia de Rachel.

La castaña suspiró y se sentó. **—Solo quiero ser feliz, Jesse.**

 **—** **Somos felices. Tenemos todo lo que deseamos, —** él agarró su mano **—así se ve la felicidad.**

 **—** **No, —** ella negó con la cabeza **—no es así como se ve la felicidad. —** se levantó de la mesa.

 **…**

 **—** **Espera. —** era Santana, que iba siguiendo a Rachel, en una tienda de ropa variada, buscaban algún regalo para Jesse **—¿Te ha regalado esquís solo porque irán a esquiar en su Luna de Miel? —** la latina negaba con una sonrisa **—Mira que Jesse es lindo, pero… —** volvió a negar **—¡Ni siquiera sabe que odias esquiar! —** levantó ambas manos para acompañar su punto.

 **—** **Ya, déjalo. Además, ayer discutimos. —** se detuvo y miró hacia la otra esquina de la tienda.

 **—** **¿Sobre qué? —** suspiró, Rachel era uno de sus casos especiales desde su punto de vista como psicóloga.

 **—** **A Quinn le encantaría esa chaqueta. —** era verde. Santana solo sonrió, sin que la castaña la viera, ¡la había ignorado! Aunque no le importaba, solo esperaba que su amiga se diera cuenta a quién amaba, realmente, antes de que se llegara a casar con quién no amaba **—Sabes, la compraré. —** caminó hacia donde estaba esa prenda.

 **—** **Creí que no sabías dónde estaba. —** habló la latina, a su lado.

 **—** **Uhm. Me dejó un mensaje para decir dónde trabaja. —** respondió, esquivando la mirada de la psicóloga.

 **—** **No tienes idea de qué comprarle a Jesse para Navidad, —** evaluó la situación, claro, gajes del oficio **—pero a Quinn… sin problemas. ¿No te parece eso raro, Berry? —** le preguntó Santana, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ante la ausencia de respuesta de su amiga, la detuvo y siguió hablando **—Deberías ir a verla y decirle lo que sientes.**

 **—** **No, eso no es justo para Jesse. —** caminó hacia la chaqueta, la agarró **—Solo se la enviaré.**

Cuando la latina salió de su shock por las palabras de Rachel, fue hacia ella **—¿Justo? Jesse está en California, rodeado de actrices bonitas.**

 **—** **¿Y? —** "¿Cuál era el punto de Santana? ¿Qué Jesse sí volteaba a ver a otras mujeres? Sí, no tenía dudas."

 **—** **Es… una opinión. —** la latina levantó los hombros. Suspiró.

 **…**

Estaba parada frente al Restaurante Sam & Ellen, se miraban personas paradas, como era comida rápida, no todas las personas se quedaban a comer pero sí esperaban adentro. Abrió la puerta, caminó hacia la persona que se identificaba como trabajadora **—Hola, ¿podrías ayudarme?**

 **—** **Oh, hay una hora de espera. Lo siento, es un especial de Navidad y regalamos galletas con cada comida. —** respondió apenada, creyendo que la castaña consumiría ahí.

Rachel negó con la cabeza **—En realidad, estoy buscando a alguien, su nombre es Quinn. Creo que lava platos, aquí.**

 **—** **¿Es Quinn, la chef? —** señaló, a unos pocos metros atrás de ellas dos, a la rubia que estaba con una gabacha blanca y su uniforme. La castaña sonrió, hasta con ese uniforme con colores raros que tenía se miraba hermosa.

 **—** **¡Raach! —** gritó Quinn, que había escuchado que la mencionaron.

 **—** **Sí. —** respondió, con su mirada fija en la rubia que le hizo señas para que la esperara, que iría con ella en un segundo.

 **—** **¿Tú eres Rachel? —** preguntó asombrada **—¿Esa Rachel? —** apuntando hacia el menú, _todos_ los platillos empezaban con el nombre de la castaña, las especialidades de la nueva chef.

Ella se ruborizó y sonrió, mordiendo su labio. **—Sí. Creo que sí. —** Quinn esquivaba a las personas, así que Rachel decidió alcanzarla **—Gracias. —** fue lo último que le dijo a la señorita.

 **—** **¡Raaach! —** la llamó de lo más feliz, corriendo los últimos pasos, la abrazó y la levantó. Ambas rieron. **—Me alegra verte.**

 **—** **Solo quería pasar y ver cómo estabas. —** la rubia la bajó.

 **—** **Ven. —** haló de ella para que se acercaran, a una mesa de dos, a sentarse.

 **—** **Oh, te he traído un regalo de Navidad. —** le alcanzó una bolsa de papel, donde venía la chaqueta verde.

La rubia sonrió **—Gracias, Rach. —** bajó su vista a sus labios, se mordió los suyos. Había estado pensando en _eso que no-había-pasado-y-que-había-sido-un-accidente_ , en esos días ** _._** Abrió la bolsa y sacó la chaqueta. **—¡Oh, me encanta! Es genial. Y… ¿cómo estás?**

 **—** **Estoy bien. —** respondió después de unos segundos, había visto el brillo en los ojos de Quinn, por la emoción del regalo. Sonrió para luego bajar la mirada triste. **—Lamento lo del otro día.**

 **—** **Ya, Rach, no hay problema. —** levantó los hombros. **—Cosas de adultos, supongo.**

Rachel le sonrió y dio una vista rápida a su alrededor. **—¡Mírate! Eres un éxito total. —** refiriéndose a que el Restaurante estaba lleno, ella había pasado por ahí algunas veces pero ninguna de esas lo había encontrado así.

 **—** **Bueno, ¡es gracias a ti! El Chef renunció y te hice caso. —** siguió hablando, porque Rachel tenía esa cara de pregunta **—Sí, dijiste que amabas comer fideos con queso más que otra cosa. Así que, —** levantó sus hombros **—empecé a preparar fideos con queso, sopa de tomate, —** la castaña estaba sonriendo **—bocados con papa.**

 **—** **Mis comidas favoritas, de cuando era pequeña. —** recordó.

 **—** **Lo sé, Rach. Son los favoritos de todos, parece ser que a las personas les gusta que le recuerden su niñez. —** Rachel asintió, estando de acuerdo.

 **—** **¡Hola, Quinn! —** pasó una mujer, saludando a la rubia. Las dos mujeres que estaban sentadas voltearon a verla.

 **—** **¡Hola! —** le saludó, también.

La castaña abrió los ojos **—Vaya, las chicas sí que te adoran. —** se lamió los labios, con un gesto serio.

Quinn siguió el movimiento de la lengua de Rachel y luego la miró a sus ojos **—Tú, siempre, serás** ** _mi_** **chica. —** la rubia se mordió su labio inferior, bajó la mirada, se suponía que el primer beso había sido también el último. Suspiró. Decidió cambiar de tema **—¿Cómo está Jesse?**

 **—** **Muy bien, fue a California para una audición. —** Por la lucha que vio en la rubia, compartió en que era mejor cambiar de tema.

 **—** **¿En serio? —** preguntó.

 **—** **Sí, volverá a tiempo para la boda. —** respondió, aunque desconocía si Quinn tenía eso presente.

 **—** **Aah. La boda sigue en pie. —** asintió Quinn, lentamente. La castaña la imitó.

 **—** **¿Quinn, disculpa? —** era la mujer que pasó minutos antes saludándola. **—¿Quieres venir a tomar un trago con nosotras, más tarde? —** su vista estuvo en la rubia, cuando formuló la pregunta. Rachel suspiró por la interrupción.

 **—** **Oh, sí, claro. —** le respondió, rápidamente. Quería seguir hablando con la castaña.

 **—** **¡Oh, vaya! —** le dijo Rachel a Quinn, viendo a la otra mujer irse.

 **—** **Sí, a veces acompaño a las personas. —** cuando vio la cara de sorpresa en la castaña, decidió aclarar **—Porque… —** se acomodó en su lugar **—las ayudó a regresar a sus casas, cuando están muy bebidas. También, me sé el número para llamar a los taxis! —** dijo esto último, muy orgullosa. Rachel asintió, sonriendo. "Ser humano es genial", pensó Quinn. **—¡Oh! Deberías venir.**

La mirada de la castaña cambió, miró a ambos lados **—Uhm. —** miró su reloj, eran las 8:30 p.m. **—Es tarde. Debería de irme a casa. —** se levantó de la silla. Quinn la imitó.

 **—** **Claro, no. —** susurró más para sí misma. "¿Qué es eso que se siente en el pecho?", pensó la rubia. Siguió a Rachel que iba hacia la salida **—Bueno, me encantó verte, Rach.**

La castaña se detuvo, ya habían llegado a la puerta, y giró para ver a Quinn… o los labios de Quinn. Negó con la cabeza **—Sí, a mí también me encantó verte, Quinn.**

 **—** **Estoy feliz por ti. —** y lo decía, en serio.

 **—** **Gracias. —** Rachel miró hacia los zapatos de ambas **—¿Volveremos a vernos, Quinn?**

 **—** **Uhm. —** la mirada de la castaña se puso triste. La rubia levantó los hombros **—No sé, Rach. Aunque, espero que sí. —** la animó, quería ver la sonrisa de Rachel, pero ella solo asintió e hizo una sonrisa forzosa **—Feliz Navidad, Rach.**

 **—** **Feliz Navidad, Quinn. —** sonrieron. La castaña abrió la puerta y la rubia le tocó la espalda con un dedo.

 **—** **Te atrapé.**

Rachel sonrió e hizo lo mismo. **—** ** _Yo_** **te atrapé. —** dijo eso, en doble sentido. Estaban enamoradas, no lo negaba. Cuando salió del Restaurante, la siguió Quinn y la detuvo, agarrando su brazo. La castaña mordió su labio y fue ella la que se acercó a la rubia y la besó, cruzó sus brazos en el cuello de la otra mujer mientras ésta la abrazaba por la cintura. Los copos de nieve caían esa noche y no les importaba estar ahí afuera. Tampoco les importaba que después de un beso, fuera otro, otro y otro. Rachel tenía que hablar con Jesse sobre la Boda.


	13. Capítulo 13: FINAL

La rubia fue a dormir a su apartamento y ya había amanecido **—Después de que te fuiste, pasaba horas pensando en ti. —** Ella no le estaba reclamando, solo se estaba confesando. Se encontraban acostadas y abrazándose, la castaña casi encima de Quinn, en la cama de Rachel. No pasó nada más que besos y más besos. **—Seguía buscándote y esperando a que volvieras. Llegó un punto donde era demasiado doloroso seguir pensando en ti. —** suspiraron y Quinn la presionó más cerca de ella. **—Así que hice de cuenta que ya no eras importante. —** Rachel tenía ganas de llorar. **—Y me cerré. Era más fácil no sentir nada, acerca de nada y seguí así —** se acomodó para ver el rostro de Quinn **—hasta que regresaste. Y ya no quiero hacer más eso, cerrar mi corazón. Quiero estar aquí, para siempre. —** la castaña la abrazo más fuerte, ahora. Ambas sonrieron.

 **—** **Te amo, Rach. —** se dieron un beso. Y decidieron tomar una siesta antes de levantarse, totalmente.

 **…**

 **—** **¿Quinn? —** cuando Rachel despertó, estaba sola en la cama. Se levantó, fue a buscarla en el apartamento y miró por la ventana. La rubia estaba en esa banca, que en la otra noche iba a dormir allí. Se colocó su chaleco y sus botas para el frío. Bajo por las escaleras y cuando salió por la puerta del edificio se estremeció, había nevado otra vez, así que seguía haciendo mucho frío. Cruzó la calle y cuando la rubia la vio, sonrieron. **—Hola.**

 **—** **Hola, traje el desayuno. —** levantó una bolsa de papel y señaló dos vasos con chocolate.

 **—** **Pensé que te habías ido, Quinn. —** la castaña vio hacia las puntas de sus botas.

La rubia suspiró, esa mañana cuando Rachel mencionó la ocasión en la que se fue, a los 10 años de ella, se recordó que tenía un tiempo límite como Imaginaria, lo que suponía es que también lo tendría como Humana, no había pensado en eso. Hacía lo que podía para hacer feliz a Rachel pero terminaba rompiéndole el corazón cuando se iba. **—Tenemos que hablar, Rach.**

 **—** **Luego. —** le extendió la mano para que se levantara.

 **—** **Tengo que decirte algo. —** agarró la mano de la castaña y la acarició.

 **—** **Ya lo sé.**

 **—** **¿En serio? —** la miró extrañada.

 **—** **Ajá. Yo también te amo. —** y se acercó a darle un beso. Quinn sonrió nerviosa. "No, no es eso, Rach" pensó. **—Vamos. —** y la haló. Se abrazaron y fueron a caminar. **—Estos han sido los días más perfectos, de mi vida. —** le sonrió a la rubia.

 **—** **También, para mí, Rach. —** lo dijo un poco melancólica, se paró y se puso enfrente de la castaña.

 **—** **¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? —** sorprendida porque se detuvieron.

 **—** **Ahm. —** suspiró **—Ya sabes, es que… —** la rubia no podía verla a los ojos, que se le pusieron vidriosos, y eso le recordó a la castaña cuando Quinn le dijo que tenía que irse **—tengo que…**

 **—** **Irte. —** terminó Rachel, dando un paso atrás. Negó. Tenía ganas de golpear a Quinn, se limpió una lágrima con el dorso de su mano y miró a la rubia. También estaba llorando.

 **—** **Pero… —** hipó **—no quiero, Rach.**

 **—** **No lo hagas.**

 **—** **Tengo que hacerlo, no tengo opción. —** la rubia se limpió las lágrimas. Rachel suspiró y se giró para irse. **—No, Rach. —** la agarró del brazo.

 **—** **¿Por qué hiciste esto?** **—** le reclamó **—¿Por qué has vuelto? —** haló su brazo bruscamente para que la soltara. **—¿Por qué has construido esta vida? Y… —** La castaña la empujó **—¿por qué dejaste que me enamorara de ti, si sabías que te irías? —** lloró. Empezó a negar con la cabeza. Suspiró. **—Confié en ti, Quinn.**

La rubia suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior para no llorar, ni le gustaba ver llorar a Rachel. **—Rach, enamorarme de ti fue lo mejor que he experimentado. —** se quiso acercar a la castaña pero ella retrocedió.

 **—** **Tú no sabes nada del amor, si lo supieras no me estarías abandonando. —** le soltó, con la mirada enojada.

 **—** **Rach —** le extendió la mano.

La castaña negó. **—No. —** tragó **—La primera vez que te fuiste, juré que nunca te olvidaría. Ésta vez. —** sonrió amargamente **—Te juro que no malgastaré un solo momento más, —** la señaló con el dedo **—de mi vida, pensando en ti. —** suspiró. **—No quiero volver a verte. —** y se fue.

Quinn se agarró el pecho **—Siento que muero. —** susurró, viendo a Rachel irse.

 **—** **No estás muriendo, muchacha, —** dijo Michael, el desconocido, que iba caminando cuando las vio discutir y se detuvo al ver que la castaña la empujó **—es tu corazón roto.**

 **—** **Y ¿por qué duele tanto, Mikes? —** se mordió el labio, ¡No quería llorar!

 **—** **Quiere decir que eres humano, Quinn. —** la agarró del hombro. El señor suspiró. **—Son cosas que pasan, más cuando uno ama realmente.**

 **…**

 **—** **¿Segura que quieres hacerlo? —** preguntó Santana, estaban sentadas en el sillón de la latina, la noche de ese día.

Brittany estaba allí, también, y sabía la historia entre Quinn y la castaña. **—No es tan tarde, Rachel, aún puedes cancelar la boda. —** dijo, para luego tomar un poco de su chocolate con malvaviscos.

 **—** **Pero, ésta es la decisión correcta. Jesse es un buen hombre. —** miró a su amiga psicóloga que permanecía callada, no la había convencido con su respuesta y Britt solo la miraba con las cejas levantadas. Suspiró. **—Y… Quinn —** chasqueó su lengua. **—Quinn se irá. —** se le quebró la voz con la última palabra y Santana dejó su taza en la mesa, para poder abrazarla.

 **—** **La decisión correcta no siempre es la mejor opción, Rachel. —** dijo la psicóloga, al final y haló a su esposa para que se uniera al abrazo, dándole un beso a la rubia.

 **…**

Quinn había dado caminado todo el día, viendo pasar memorias de cuando eran pequeñas y recordó el caminó a un lugar especial para las dos, pero doloroso: Tiffany & Co.. La puerta giratoria. Sonrió. Siempre le recordaban a Rachel. Entro, pero se quedó en una de las puertas y dio vueltas por unos minutos. Lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, intentando limpiarlas pero caían más. Se sentó afuera de la joyería. "Supongo que, ahora, **—** suspiró **—** yo soy la que pasará todo el tiempo esperando a que regrese", decía entre sollozos, abrazando sus rodillas.

 **…**

Rachel sabía que tenía que hacerlo para ser feliz y que mejor día que el día de su cumpleaños. **—Uhm. —** saboreando su ensalada **—No puedo esperar para la Luna de Miel. —** Jesse le dijo emocionado, estaban cenando en el apartamento del castaño. **—Año Nuevo en las pistas. ¡Me encanta, Rachel! —** lo decía sonriendo, con su vista en la comida.

 **—** **No me gusta esquiar. —** confesó Rachel, no había tocado su comida, solo había tomado un poco de vino para envalentonarse.

La miró y sonrió nervioso. **—Já. Sí te gusta. —** su tenedor quedó a la mitad del camino a su boca.

Compartían miradas. **—No, no me gusta, Jesse.**

 **—** **¿No? —** preguntó extrañado. **—Nunca me lo dijiste.**

 **—** **Sí te dije, pero no escuchaste. —** él suspiró exasperado, soltó el tenedor, haciendo ruido cuando chocó con el plato. Se quedaron callados unos segundos. **—¿Cuál es mi color favorito?**

 **—** **¿Ahora? —** el castaño puso sus codos en la mesa.

 **—** **Sí, ahora.**

 **—** **A-azul. —** titubeó.

 **—** **No, ese es** ** _tu_** **favorito. Y, ¿mis flores favoritas? —** no iba a dejar pasar una noche más sin llegar a su punto. No se conocían, no eran las personas correctas para el otro.

 **—** **Uhm… ¿Orquídeas?**

Negó con la cabeza. **—Siempre me envías orquídeas pero, en realidad, es son las favoritas de** ** _tu madre_** **. Mis favoritas son las rosas amarillas… Y Quinn lo sabe. —** ella empujó su silla, sin levantarse.

 **—** **Oh. ¿De eso se trata? —** le cuestionó, serio. Él suspiró y agarró su mano **—Escúchame. Quinn no está aquí, yo sí.**

 **—** **No. —** alejó su mano de él. **—No se trata de Quinn. Ella —** suspiró y mantuvo la compostura. **—se fue. Esto, es sobre tú y yo.**

 **—** **Escucha, Rachel. Te perdono, ¿bien? Por todo lo de Quinn, —** ella se quedó sorprendida, "¿QUÉ?" **—yo tampoco soy perfecto. —** la morena sonrió irónicamente y Jesse lo malinterpretó como felicidad. **—Solo… casémonos.** **—** le sonrió y agarró el tenedor para continuar con su comida.

 **—** **No puedo hacerlo, Jesse. En serio, no. Lo siento tanto. —** suspiró, estaba feliz de sincerarse con él, por fin. **—Estuve confundida… no, estuvo conforme todo este tiempo. Creía que** ** _esto_** **era suficiente, pero… No es así, Jesse. Sé cómo se siente el amor y esto no es amor. Eres genial, pero no eres tú con quien quiero casarme. —** se levantó, agarró su gabardina y abrió la puerta.

 **—** **Rachel. —** la alcanzó.

 **—** **No te amo, Jesse.**

 **—** **Yo sí, Rachel.**

 **—** **No es lo suficiente para casarnos, lo sabes.**

 **—** **¿Cómo puedes cancelar la boda, el día de tu cumpleaños? —** le reprochó, con supuesta tristeza, sosteniéndola del brazo.

 **—** **Mi cumpleaños. —** susurró. "¡Cierto! Por eso debías hacer esto hoy, Rachel. Quinn se iría en…" Miró su reloj, faltaban 15 minutos para la hora en la que nació. La rubia se había ido, la primera vez, a esa hora. Se soltó del castaño. **—Debo irme, Jesse. —** lo abrazó. **—Yo me encargaré de cancelar todo. —** asintió y se fue a paso rápido, para ir a buscar a Quinn.

 **…**

Salió del edificio del castaño, le hizo señas a un taxi para que se detuviera y le dio la dirección, esperaba que estuviera allí, en Tiffany & Co.. La vida no se la estaba poniendo fácil. Había un tráfico terrible, bueno, ¡era Navidad! Le pagó al taxista y se bajó, correría, no importaba. Zigzagueando a los autos que para llegar a la banqueta (acera) y empezar a esquivar a las personas, también. Mentalmente, se culpaba por las cosas que le había dicho a Quinn. "¡Rayos, Rachel!". Suspiró. Esperaba que la rubia estuviera aún, faltaban 11 minutos. "¡Corre más rápido, entonces!".

 **…**

Después de limpiarse las lágrimas, Quinn entró a Tiffany & Co., mientras daba un recorrido, sin enfocarse mucho en la joyería.

 **—** **¿Puedo ayudarla, Señorita? —** le preguntó un trabajador.

 **—** **Ahm. —** miró la vitrina. Sonrió. "¿Cómo es posible?" Estaba ese anillo de diamante amarillo, que de pequeñas habían visto. Seguro que no era el mismo, pero si otro de la misma forma. Podría comprarlo para dejárselo a Rachel, había ganado mucho dinero trabajando, aunque no sería suficiente y la castaña no querría verla a ella. **—No, gracias, Señor. Ya me voy. —** el trabajador le asintió. Ella caminó a ese lugar por donde se había marchado, en una ocasión, no quería irse. Se detuvo en frente del elevador. Suspiró para aliviar ese dolor en el pecho. Presionó el botón para que se abrieran las puertas grises. Agachó la cabeza, había empezado a llorar, se mordió el labio, negó y se limpió las lágrimas. No podía hacer algo, así funcionaban las cosas para los Imaginarios. Cuando estaba entrando, algo la empujó y le dio media vuelta. Era Rachel.

La castaña pudo ver restos de lágrimas en las mejillas de Quinn, las limpió con sus pulgares y sostuvo su cara con ambas manos, la acercó y la besó. Transmitiendo lo que quería decir a continuación. Se separaron al escuchar que las puertas estaban por cerrarse, la rubia las detuvo. Y salieron de ese pequeño espacio.

Antes de que la rubia se despidiera, Rachel dijo: **—Te amo tanto, Quinn. Eres** ** _mi amor verdadero_** **. —** la morena la besó, otra vez

 **—** **Siempre te he amado, Rach**. **—** la abrazó por la cintura. **—Enamorarme de ti, fue la mejor parte de mi vida. Y siempre voy a extrañarte.**

 **—** **Quédate conmigo. —** suplicó a Quinn, por segunda vez, en su vida, en ese mismo lugar.

Suspiró. **—No puedo.**

 **—** **¿Qué se supone que haga sin ti?**

Quinn suspiró, subió sus manos hasta el rostro de la castaña, la acercó para besarla. Rachel cruzó sus brazos por la cintura de la rubia, después de unos segundos, Quinn se separó y entrelazó sus dedos con los dedos que tenía en su cintura, los besó. **—Te amo y me encanta besarte, —** se mordió el labio inferior. **—pero debo irme. —** dio un paso atrás, sin soltar las manos de la castaña, quien asintió. Mientras más pasos para atrás daba la rubia, menos parte para sostenerse tenían hasta que tuvieron que soltarse. Quinn tocó el botón y entró al elevador, otra vez. Tenían la mirada en la otra. Solo quería correr hacia Rachel, pero no podía, sabía que tenía que hacer eso. La necesitaba, en el buen sentido, ella la hacía muy feliz. Es lo que decían en la Escuela de los Imaginarios, _"Ámalos lo más que puedas y cuánto más tiempo puedas"._ Ella quería amar muchísimo a Rachel y para siempre. Se cerraron las puertas. Se agarró a uno de los tubos que están en el elevador, "¡Ya sé! Podría decirle a Rile, el Encargado de Enviar a los Imaginarios con quién lo necesitase, que TODOS los Imaginarios debían venir, por lo menos, unas cuantas veces como humanos. Sí, eso haría. Podría ver a Rachel… ¡Rachel!" ¿Qué hora era? ¿Por qué no había desaparecido, ya? ¿Por qué Rile no la estaba recibiendo para enviarla con alguien más? Se pegó a la pared del elevador, del susto, cuando éste se detuvo. Una mujer mucho mayor que ella entró, lucía muy elegante y le dijo buenas noches, la rubia no le respondió y empezó a sonreír. No quería emocionarse, pero… **—Buenas noches, Señora. ¿Podría decirme qué hora es? —** la señora amablemente le respondió que eran las 5:25 p.m.. Chilló de la emoción y abrazó a la señora, ésta la imitó. No entendía su emoción pero le alegró. Habían pasado 10 minutos, no se iría, tenía que averiguar por qué con algún Imaginario. Iban a la planta baja, eso era bueno podía alcanzar a Rachel. Se mordió el labio inferior. Salió del edificio de Tiffany & Co., vio hacia los lados en búsqueda de la castaña, la encontró en una banca a unos cinco metros del edificio, ella miraba a una pareja que estaba al otro lado de la calle. **—Son el uno para el otro, Rach. —** aunque ella no volteó pudo ver como se irguió su cuerpo para luego girar su rostro.

 **—** **¡Quinn! —** se levantó y caminó lo que faltaba para reunirse.

 **—** **El de chaleco azul es nadador olímpico y el otro es un trompetista submarino. —** poniendo una historia más en el Juego de las Historias.

 **—** **Pensé que tenías que irte.**

Quinn alzó sus hombros. **—No pude irme.**

 **—** **No entiendo. —** a la castaña le resbaló una lágrima por su mejilla.

 **—** **Oh, por favor no llores. —** la rubia se la limpió con su pulgar. **—Cuando eras una niña, yo vine porque me necesitabas. Y… volví, porque yo te necesito. No existo sin ti.**

 **—** **¿Y las reglas?**

 **—** **Algunas reglas están para romperse, supongo. Cr** **eo que te debo un regalo, Rach. —** y ya sabía cuál sería, pero primero debía tener el dinero.

 **—** **Tú eres mi mejor regalo. —** Ambas sonrieron, para luego besarse. **—Te amo, Quinn.**

 **—** **Te amo, Rach. —** la abrazó y la giró. Le encantaba su risa.

 **—** **Espera, Quinn. —** la rubia se detuvo. **—¿Dijiste trompetista submarino?**

 **—** **¿Por qué mentiría con algo así? —** ambas permanecieron con la expresión seria, incluso si querían sonreír. Era la magia de este Juego.

 **—** **Y… ¿Después?**

 **—** **Oh, cuando el nadador cayó de un crucero y así se conocieron, él estaba buceando en las profundidades. —** La castaña asintió, confirmándole que tenía toda su atención. **—Topándose con el trompetista e inmediatamente se enamoraron. —** Sonrieron y Rachel se puso un poco de puntitas para besar la mejilla de la rubia. Le alegraba cómo habían terminado las cosas esta vez.

 **—** **F I N —**


End file.
